DBGT: 5 años después, la historia de 4 jóvenes Saiyajines
by CecyDelabra
Summary: Con la partida de Goku, su nieta Pan quedo triste y desolada al no saber en cuanto tiempo más volvería a ver a su querido abuelo. A lo lejos la observo Trunks, y la miro detenidamente antes de irse con los demás. 5 años han pasado desde entonces.
1. Capítulo 1

**PRÓLOGO.**

Con la partida de Goku, su nieta Pan quedo triste y desolada al no saber en cuanto tiempo más volvería a ver a su querido abuelo. A lo lejos la observo Trunks, la miro detenidamente antes de irse con los demás.

-¿Qué haces Pan?- le pregunto de forma curiosa, y acercándose a ella.

-Oye Trunks…-dijo en tono de preocupación.- ¿será cierto que las esferas del dragón han desaparecido de la tierra?

-Si lo piensas bien- dijo mientras se acercaba a su lado- solo nos están poniendo a prueba, las deidades superiores quieren que luchemos con nuestras propias fuerzas y defendamos nuestro planeta sin depender de alguien, en cuanto vean lo que hemos logrado, seguramente Pan, las esferas del dragón regresaran a nuestro lado.- le dijo con confianza.

-Sí, si tienes razón- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- lucharemos duro.

-Así es- dijo mirándola con seguridad- es hora de irnos Pan -dijo mientras alzaba el vuelo hacia donde se habían ido los demás.

-Espera Trunks- dijo mientras corría alegremente hacia él.

En eso, regreso a ver al suelo, ahí observo una prenda que le recordó a su querido abuelo Goku, y se detuvo a recogerla.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó- vi que mi abuelito se fue con shenlong y traía su traje puesto-se dijo con intriga.

-será mejor que guardes eso con cariño, Pan- le dijo Vegeta detrás de ella dándole la espalda, mientras miraba al cielo hacia la misma dirección que se había ido Goku con shenlong. Con aquellas palabras, Pan regreso a verlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto sin comprender.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Vegeta, ya que este había alzado el vuelo, dejándola sola en el lugar.

Pan lo observo marcharse, mientras sostenía fuertemente la prenda de su querido abuelo, a lo cual contuvo el llanto, limitándose a solo mirar hacia el cielo.

-Abuelito- dijo con añoranza y tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, mientras seguía mirando el azul del cielo.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde la partida de Goku han pasado ya 5 años, y la familia de Bulma, Goku, Krilin, y todos sus demás amigos, no se han vuelto a ver.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, una mujer de cabellos azules, a la que se le empezaban a notar algunas canas y arrugas, signos de la edad por el paso del tiempo, tomaba entre sus manos con mucha melancolía una foto de ella en su juventud al lado de Goku y sus demás amigos, cuanto añoraba aquellos tiempos.

-pensó para sí misma.- Y inconscientemente empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por su rostro, y al hacerlo una segunda presencia se percató de ello, a lo cual se hizo notar.

-uhm, lo echas de menos, no es así Bulma- pregunto Vegeta con voz hosca.

-sí, así es, y el pensar que ya no volveremos a vernos…- respondió Bulma con voz melancólica y tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Uhm, y porque no organizas una de esas fiestas que tanto les gustan a ustedes los terrícolas, tal vez eso te ayude.- dijo aparentando indiferencia.

\- Que gran idea, después de todo ya tiene 5 años que no hemos visto a la familia de Goku y todos nuestros demás amigos- respondió Bulma con emoción.- Por eso te amo Vegeta.- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y entre cerrando sus ojos .

-bah –dijo con voz hosca, después de todo aún no se acostumbraba a expresar sus emociones tan fácilmente.

Bulma sin más, siguió sonriendo resplandecientemente, al saber que se reuniría de nuevo, una vez más con la familia de su querido amigo Goku, y sus demás amigos.

Se comunicó de inmediato con todos sus amigos, y empezó a hacer todos los preparativos para su gran reunión. Sus hijos Bra y Trunks le ayudaron, hacia tanto tiempo que no se reunían todos, que realmente estaban muy emocionados con volver a verse.

Mientras tanto en el patio…

\- Oye Trunks, no te da gusto volver a ver a Pan- pregunto Bra a su hermano con un tono de pechoria.

\- Si- respondió tranquilamente sin comprender las intenciones de su hermana- a ella y a todos nuestros demás amigos, realmente no he tenido tiempo de verlos desde la partida del señor Goku, debido al cargo que tengo en la corporación y a los duros entrenamientos que me ha obligado mi padre con él. Uff, realmente apenas y puedo escaparme de vez en cuando con Goten para entrenar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Él es el único con el que no he dejado de frecuentarme todo este tiempo.

\- Si, lo se hermano- respondió tranquilamente- cambiando de tema, nos hemos frecuentado de vez en cuando Pan y yo, y he de decirte que se ha convertido en una chica muy atractiva, harían una hermosa pareja ustedes dos.- dijo con picardía en la voz.

\- Umm, lo que sea que pretendas Bra, no sucederá, ella solo es una buena amiga. además es la hija de Gohan, al cual yo admiro y respeto, también es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo.

\- Y eso que hermano, ella ya es mayor de edad- dijo mirándolo con picardía.

\- Bra, soy mayor casi 13 años, entre nosotros siempre habrá una buena amistad, como todos los demás y nada más, así que olvídalo.- dijo con tranquilidad absoluta.

\- Pues para el amor no hay edades- dijo con persistencia- te recuerdo que el abuelo y la abuela se llevan muchos años de diferencia.

\- ¡Bra!…-. Exclamo con autoridad y firmeza.

\- ¿Qué?, solo digo la verdad, ella tiene 21 y tú 34, no es delito, tampoco tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?, además por nuestra sangre Saiyajin te conservas como un chico de 25.- le dijo felizmente mirándolo a los ojos ^_^

\- Bra, entiendo que la quieras mucho como amiga, también yo, hasta ahí. Así que no hables más de ese asunto, ¿quieres?- dijo con tono de fastidio y mirándola a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo, está bien, Jum- respondió resignada a la vez que se volteaba para darle la espalda.- "si tan solo supiera mi hermano que Pan empezó a enamorarse de él, durante ese viaje que tuvieron por el espacio, y que desde entonces ella no ha podido olvidarlo"- pensó tristemente para sí misma.


	3. Chapter 3

El gran día de la reunión en casa de Bulma había llegado. Todos empezaban a llegar, el primero en llegar fue Goten en compañía de Milk, después llego Krilin junto a su esposa #18 y su hija Marrón, Ten shin han, chaoz, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan y su familia.

Bulma fue saludando a cada uno de ellos alegremente, en cambio Vegeta lo hacía con su misma expresión de siempre. Bulma se sorprendió mucho al ver el gran cambio en Pan.

\- ¡Wow Pan!, ¡Como has crecido!, ¡Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa! - dijo realmente impresionada mientras se acercaba a ella- me recuerdas mucho a tu abuelo.

\- Gr- gracias Bulma- respondió Pan algo apenada.

\- Enserio, me recuerdas mucho a tu abuelo Goku- dijo felizmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Cuando éramos jóvenes tu abuelo y yo, todos creíamos que él sería de estatura baja, todos íbamos creciendo y cambiando, en cambio él, pese al pasar de los años, seguía conservando la apariencia de un niño, en cambio, un día nos sorprendió a todos con un enorme cambio. Así como tú ahora, Hace 5 años Bra ya empezaba a tener el cuerpo de una jovencita, en cambio tú aun mantenías el cuerpo de una niña, pese a ser mayor tú por un año, no cabe duda que eso lo heredaste de tu abuelo.- dijo a la vez que le acariciaba una mejilla con la palma de su mano.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón Bulma, hasta mi madre ya se había resignado jeje -dijo sonriendo mientras se le escapaba una gota de sudor en la frente y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- Si, eres el mismo reflejo de mi querido amigo Goku.- dijo Bulma feliz, al ver algo vivo de Goku en Pan.

Efectivamente, Pan se había convertido en una Joven muy Hermosa, había crecido a la misma estatura que su madre, su cuerpo ya no tenía forma de preadolescente, sino el de una mujer, el cual lucia muy bien con el bello kimono que llevaba puesto, y se había dejado crecer el cabello, el cual ahora lucia largo.

Todos los que no la habían vuelto a ver, se sorprendieron con su enorme cambio, Marrón ni siquiera la había reconocido en un principio, y si no fuera por el hecho de que todos los demás ahí presentes en la fiesta perciben las energías de otros, tampoco la hubieran reconocido.

-vaya Gohan, veo que te han de salir varios candidatos para yernos- dijo Krilin maliciosamente, haciéndose notar.- Yo en su lugar de ellos, tendría miedo por un suegro tan fuerte como tú, sobre todo por tu raza guerrera Saiyajin.

\- Pan es muy fuerte Krilin, desde la partida de mi padre, ella no ha dejado de entrenarse duramente, así que a quien deberían tener miedo, es a ella.- dijo con serenidad y confianza, a la vez que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos en la reunión empezaron a conversar unos con otros, recordando los viejos tiempos, sobre todo compartiendo la añoranza hacia Goku.

Bra y Pan, se sentaron juntas bajo un árbol del enorme patio de la corporación capsula, estaban comiendo tranquilamente sus cocteles de fruta con yogurt.

\- Dime pan, ¿estas nerviosa por verle? - pregunto susurrando Bra a su amiga.- o acaso… ¿ya te animaste a salir con alguien más?- le pregunto de forma curiosa.

\- Uff!, acaso no escuchaste a mi padre hace un momento, se han acercado buenos chicos a mí, he intentado darme la oportunidad de enamorarme de alguien más, para sacar a Trunks de mi corazón. Pero, antes de tener a alguno como novio, me muestro como en realidad soy, mi verdadero yo, ¿entiendes?, pero las pocas ocasiones que lo he hecho salen despavoridos, creo que a nadie le interesa tener una novia más fuerte que ellos. Y para ser sincera, a mí tampoco me atrae del todo tener un novio debilucho- dijo eso ultimo riendo.

\- Jajaja si, tienes razón- dijo Bra sonriendo tranquilamente.

\- Jajajaja sí, creo que a este ritmo me quedare soltera para siempre- dijo volviendo a reír.

En ese momento, Trunks iba entrando al patio de reuniones en compañía de Goten. Cuando una risa ya familiar, lo hace voltear a ver hacia el enorme árbol en donde estaban en aquellos momentos su hermana Bra y Pan.

Al verla, quedo estático por la impresión, Jamás creyó darle la razón en algo a su hermana, pero efectivamente Pan estaba mucho más que hermosa, no podía creer que esa mujer ahí sentada con bella sonrisa, de ojos grandes y de cabellos largos, fuese Pan, si no fuese por su energía que la caracterizaba, hubiera jurado de que se tratase de alguien más. Inconscientemente se ruborizo y empezó a sentirse nervioso, como un adolescente. No sabía porque, ni el porqué, pero jamás se había sentido así con la presencia de ninguna mujer, y eso que en su ambiente de trabajo ya había visto de todo tipo, y por ello, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al verle a ella, empezaba a asustarle, tanto que elevo un poco su energía sin intenciones de hacerlo. Y eso le asusto aún más.

Al aumentar Trunks un poco su energía, Pan se percató de su presencia en el patio y volteo a ver hacia donde estaba él, entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraron fijamente, uno al otro. Siendo solo ellos dos, convirtiéndose en uno solo, como si todos y todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido del lugar, como si con el solo hecho de mirarse, se hubiesen transportado hacia otro lugar… muy lejos de ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks normalizo con dificultad su energía, para no llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

Goten se distrajo por un momento con la bandejilla de comida, al percatarse del pequeño aumento de energía momentáneo de su amigo, le pregunto si estaba todo bien.

A lo cual este volteo a verle y asintió con la cabeza. Y siguió adentrándose a la reunión junto con Goten, para saludar a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos.

Pan, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban en aquellos momentos, después de tanto tiempo, como añoraba verle, se preguntó… si acaso Trunks, la había añorado a ella?, y porque nunca la visito?- a lo cual suspiro resignada.

-Pan, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿en qué piensas? -pregunto Bra con algo de preocupación.

\- Estoy bien, descuida- respondió mirando a su amiga con algo de seriedad.

\- ¿Es mi hermano, verdad?- pregunto con algo de tristeza.- y pensar que solo hace unos momentos estabas riendo a carcajadas.

\- Bra, él no tiene la culpa- respondió mirando a su amiga- jamás le confesé lo qu-..

Pan no pudo terminar de a completar la frase ya que una tercera presencia se abalanzo sobre ella.

-giru, giru, Pan, feliz giru –le dijo el pequeño robot con emoción al verle.

-giru! Que gusto volver a verte- dijo pan con enorme entusiasmo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-vaya, al menos giru te ha cambiado esa cara- dijo Bra mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

\- Sí, no sabes todo lo que pasamos juntos- dijo felizmente- te extrañe giru, tu tampoco fuiste a visitarme, vas a ver- dijo mientras le tallaba duramente la cabeza metálica a giru con una de sus manos y sosteniéndolo con la otra.

-jajaja vaya que se quieren- dijo Bra con emoción.

-sí, así es- respondió afirmando- y mucho.

-pues mi hermano también lo quiere, lo cuida como si fuera su hijo- dijo mirando con algo de picardía a pan -pienso que se está tardando en buscarle una mamá- dijo en tono de complicidad.

-Bra!- exclamo Pan- No digas nada de eso delante de giru -le dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca, para que fuese más discreta.

-Giru, mamá Pan, mamá giru- dijo el pequeño robot emocionado.

-Bra!, te lo dije- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

-Descuida, dudo que hable demás -respondió con ironía mirando a Giru con algo de complicidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber querido evitar el acercamiento con Pan, por lo que le había sucedido momentos antes al verla. Sin comprender, eso que había sido nuevo para él. A Trunks no le quedo de otra que controlar su energía, para poder acercarse a ella junto con Goten para saludarla, después de 5 años sin verse realmente la añoraba, la recordaba como aquella pequeña preadolescente que al parecer siempre estaba metiéndolos en problemas.

\- Hola Pan- dijo Trunks acercándose con un poco de temor a que le volviese a ocurrir lo mismo.

\- Hol- pan no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien la interrumpió.

\- Trunks, papá giru, Pan, mamá giru, Bra giru giru

En esos momentos, Pan regreso a ver a Bra con ojos de; ¡te lo dije!. Y Trunks con expresión de que cosas le andas enseñando a Giru.

-¿Que? A caso no es lindo- dijo Bra mientras agarraba a giru- ay por eso te quiero Giru- dijo mientras abrazaba a Giru y se retiraba tranquilamente del lugar.

-¡Bra!- exclamaron Trunks y Pan al mismo tiempo.

Mientras pan intentaba levantarse, por su incomodidad, piso fuerte mente sin querer, la punta del zapato de Trunks.

-¡Auch! -grito este- sí que tienes fuerza.

\- l- lo siento, intento disculparse Pan, Mientras se agachaba a revisarle su pie.

-N- no, no te preocupes -dijo mientras se agachaba al intentar impedir que Pan se tomara esa molestia.

Pan reacciono a su voz, volteo a verle, y al hacerlo choco su frente junto a la de Trunks.

-¡Auch! -se escuchó por parte de ambos.

-l-lo siento -se disculpó nuevamente Pan con algo de nerviosismo y sonrojo.

Goten que estaba ahí presente, pudo percatarse de ello.

-No te preocupes Pan, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente- dijo Trunks justificándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pan quedo petrificada al verle sonreír- ¿cómo podía el lograr eso en ella?, ¡con tan solo una sonrisa!, ¿cómo después de tanto tiempo sin volver a verle?- Pensó.

\- Bueno chicos los dejo a solas -dijo Goten a la vez que se alejaba de ellos con las manos detrás de la cabeza- al sentir que empezaba a ser mal tercio.

Goten siempre supo que su sobrina se sentía atraída por su mejor amigo, aunque ella jamás le hablo sobre ello, y también sabia a la perfección que Trunks solo la veía como una amiga, pero al ser casi de la misma edad que Trunks, y ver la hermosa mujer que se había convertido su amada sobrina, se dio cuenta, de que tal vez, Pan por fin tendría una oportunidad con él.

Trunks y pan se quedaron bajo el árbol, viendo como Goten se alejaba de ellos, dejándolos solos.

Pan se puso algo nerviosa. Agarro valor, Y de repente hablo para romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto con algo de timidez- veo que no has cambiado Trunks, sigues siendo el mismo que conocí hace tiempo.

-¡¿Ah?!- dijo con asombro- ¿tú crees?

\- Si -afirmo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras contenía su nerviosismo ante su presencia.

-Bueno, tal vez se deba a nuestra sangre Saiyajin -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- en cambio tú… estas muy cambiada.-dijo con algo de nerviosismo por dentro.

-¿si, en qué?, dime -pregunto curiosamente.

-Ahm, bueno, has crecido, te has convertido en una mujer muy bonita- dijo a la vez que se le ruborizaban las mejillas inconscientemente y miraba hacia otro lado para poder contenerse.

-Sabes, te he sentido entrenar con tu padre y otras veces con mi tío Goten.- dijo para cambiar el tema, ya que se puso más nerviosa de lo normal, cuando Trunks le confeso que era una mujer muy bonita -yo también he estado entrenando todo este tiempo desde la partida de mi abuelo con mi padre.- dijo mirándolo de frente.

\- Si, así es, mi padre me lo empezó a exigir más, dice que no debemos de estar en baja forma, ya sabes cómo es él- dijo con resignación- pero terminas habituándote, por esa razón Goten y yo nos reunimos para ello, disfrutamos entrenarnos juntos. Y lo sé Pan, te he sentido entrenar, y eso me da mucho gusto.

\- Enserio- pregunto ruborizándose.

\- Si- respondió con seguridad- Y eso me da mucho gusto.-dijo mirándola dulcemente.


	6. Chapter 6

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, silencio que duro unos cuantos segundos, solo que esta vez, Trunks fue el que decidió romper el hielo.

\- Pan, lamento no haber seguido frecuentándote así como lo seguí haciendo con Goten. Los he dejado de frecuentar a todos, a excepción de él, por una cosa u otra, apenas y tengo tiempo para mí, y es triste que nos reunamos todos solo cuando a mi madre se le ocurre reunirnos- dijo mirando hacia su madre.

\- Sabes, puedo ayudarte si gustas con tu trabajo, para que llegues a tener más tiempo disponible -dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- además, me serviría ser auxiliar en tu empresa, para liberar mi servicio en la universidad. Así saldremos ganando los dos, ¿qué dices?, ya que estoy estudiando ingeniería, me vendría a la perfección.

\- Uhm, Ok. Realmente me sería útil tu ayuda.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Ok, cuando empiezo.-pregunto Pan con emoción.

\- Que te parece a partir de mañana, después de tus clases- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- A medio día ahí estaré- respondió felizmente, ya que estaría más tiempo con él.

\- Bueno, te estaré esperando Pan, me dio gusto volver a verte- dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Pan sin pensarlo dos veces por la emoción, se abalanzo sobre él en forma de abrazo, y al hacerlo no midió su fuerza, lo cual provoco que ambos cayeran al césped bajo ese hermoso árbol.

Trunks no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el contacto del cuerpo de Pan sobre el suyo.

\- Trunks, estas todo rojo jeje -dijo Pan con una sonrisa resplandeciente.- definitivamente no has cambiado.

\- Sabes, tu tampoco Pan, debí de imaginármelo y lo peor de todo es que no lo vi venir- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía a un lado a Pan y le ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Te eche de menos- soltó de repente Pan, mientras lo miraba melancólicamente a los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti- respondió- Sabes, tienes un don que hace que todo el que este en tu compañía no se aburra- dijo dulcemente, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, lo se.- dijo con seguridad, a la vez que sonreía.

\- Claro, que también sueles meter a la gente en líos, ya que eres testaruda.- dijo con voz autoritaria.

\- Uhm… ya no soy una adolecente, recuérdalo.- le dijo con firmeza.

\- Lo sé, y te conozco Pan, recuerda que estuvimos conviviendo a diario durante aquel viaje.- dijo con añoranza al haber recordado a su vez a Goku.

\- Y yo también a ti Trunks, que no se te olvide- dijo con seguridad, mientras lo miraba y sonreía dulcemente.

Trunks, aun no comprendía el porqué, cada vez que la veía sonreír, se perdía en el color negro de sus ojos, sentía algo en su interior, algo realmente desconocido para él, y parecía gustarle, ya que le hacía sentirse bien.

\- Acaso… ¿empezaba a sentirse atraído con más fuerza que nunca por una mujer?,- se preguntó así mismo- sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, eso no podía estar pasándole, no con Pan.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Pan en tono de preocupación.- estabas aquí, y de repente te quedaste callado y pensativo con la mirada perdida.

-l- lo siento Pan -intento disculparse- tengo que poner en orden algunas cosas, me retiro a terminar mis pendientes, nos vemos mañana en la empresa, sigue disfrutando de la reunión, y me dio gusto volver a verte- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y salía del lugar.

-Trunks…- susurro con añoranza para sí misma, mientras lo observaba alejarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Bra al notar que su hermano salía del lugar, dejo a un lado a giru, para asegurarse de que esta vez no escuchara su conversación, regreso a ver a su amiga, y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¿qué sucedió pan?- pregunto su amiga con curiosidad- por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

-acabo de notar a Trunks raro- dijo intrigada.

-mi hermano así es, descuida - respondió de forma despreocupada.

-realmente lo note raro- dijo preocupada- lo conozco.

\- Ok, me encargare de averiguar, descuida- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga- de que hablaron, anda dime.

Pan regreso a ver a su amiga y sonrió, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-a partir de mañana, empezare a tener tiempo para estar al lado de tu hermano- dijo esto último con una enorme sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

\- ¡lo dices enserio!- pregunto sorprendida- eres toda una conquistadora- dijo en tono de picardía.

-sí, pero no es lo que tú crees- dijo con sonrojo en su rostro.

-lo se amiga, te conozco- le dijo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba una mejilla de pan con una de sus manos.

\- sucede que… me ofrecí a ayudarle en su trabajo, con la intención de poder pasar tiempo con él, a la vez le ayudo a tener más tiempo libre para sí mismo, y poder verle más tranquilo- dijo alegremente mientras sonreía.- nada me daría más gusto que el poder verle feliz.

-Pan -dijo emocionada mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella- ¿realmente amas a mi hermano, no es cierto?

-sí, lo amo- respondió con firmeza y seguridad- y no he dejado de hacerlo ni en estos 5 años que estuve sin verlo -dijo con melancolía mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- sabes que siempre te he visto como a una hermana -dijo mientras le acariciaba nuevamente la mejilla a pan -y nada me haría más feliz, que el que mi hermano lo hiciera oficial -le dijo con ternura mientras seguía tocando su mejilla.

-gracias por todo Bra- dijo felizmente- te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, pese a que somos diferentes.

-somos más que eso, recuérdalo- dijo en tono suave- somos como hermanas- le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-sí, lo sé- contesto gentilmente- y te lo agradezco mucho Bra- dijo mientras la tomaba con más fuerza de la manos y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Al finalizar la reunión de todos los Guerreros Z, se fueron despidiendo uno por uno de Bulma, agradeciéndole por haberlos recibido nuevamente en su hogar. Todos sus amigos ya se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares. Mientras tanto, Bulma y su familia se encontraban descansando plácidamente en la sala después de haber tenido un largo día.

-vaya, me alegro tanto volver a verlos a todos -comento Bulma a su familia, desde el centro de la sala -después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.- soltó suspirando.

-me alegra verte feliz mamá- comento Trunks en tono cálido mirando felizmente a su madre.

\- veo que a ti también te dio gusto volver a verlos- dijo vegeta hoscamente mientras veía a su hijo- sobre todo a esa chiquilla.

A lo cual Bulma y Bra, regresaron a ver detenidamente hacia Trunks por las palabras de Vegeta, con algo de complicidad en sus rostros.

-¿Así que te gusto Pan?, he hijo- pregunto Bulma con algo de picardía -no te culpo, es muy hermosa- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y lo golpeaba suavemente con uno de sus codos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Madre! –Exclamo sorprendido- ¿tú también?- dijo con ironía.

\- Esa chiquilla tiene sangre Saiyajin- dijo su padre hoscamente cruzado de brazos mientras llamaba la atención de todos ellos -es normal que llegues a sentirte atraído por ella, está en nuestra naturaleza y eso no podrás evitarlo -dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Bra quedo sorprendida al haber escuchado las palabras de su padre, a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que por fin empezaba a comprender algunas cosas.

\- Se están adelantando a los hechos, ¿no creen? -dijo Trunks mirando hacia sus padres, mientras se levantaba del sillón- iré a dormir mejor, estoy algo cansado- dijo a la vez que salía de la sala.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Trunks vio a Giru acostado plácidamente de un lado de su enorme cama, a lo cual no hizo más que dejarse caer en ella mientras se acomodaba para abrazarlo.

-Giru, aunque me cueste trabajo reconocerlo, lo que me acaba de decir mi padre coincide perfectamente con lo que me sucedió esta tarde, quisiera evitarlo, pero hay una enorme fuerza superior a mí que me domina. ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿porque no puedo controlarlo?, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba mientras iba cerrando sus ojos.

-¿giru?- contesto su pequeño amigo sin comprender.

…..

Mientras tanto en casa de Son Gohan…

\- Pan, te estuve observando en la reunión –dijo mirando detenidamente a su hija- de que tanto hablaban tú y Trunks –pregunto Gohan curiosamente mientras estaban sentados en la sala.

\- Ah? -contesto Pan sorpresivamente -p-porque lo preguntas papá- le dijo nerviosamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- No puedes engañarme Pan- le dijo con firmeza- soy tu padre, te conozco-dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella para sostenerle la quijada con una mano al mismo tiempo que se la levantaba con delicadeza.

\- Papá- dijo con algo de inseguridad- y-yo….

\- ¿Le quieres, no es así?- le dijo suavemente mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Pan no podía creer que su padre la conociera tan bien, ¿o acaso es quera muy obvia?, como sabia de sus sentimientos por Trunks?, se preguntó sorprendida mientras miraba fijamente a su Padre. No tuvo más opción que reconocerlo.

\- Si –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras seguía mirándolo de frente.

\- Ya veo -dijo con resignación- Conozco a Trunks desde que él era un bebe y puedo asegurarte que es una muy buena persona- dijo mientras le sonreía a su hija sin soltarle del rostro.

\- Gracias papá –sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo felizmente- eres el mejor papá del mundo.

\- Solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo mientras sonreía y la apartaba de él un poco para poder mirarla de frente.

\- Solo… que… –dijo con voz entrecortada- aún no se si él llegue a sentir lo mismo por mí.- dijo mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

\- Bueno -dijo con firmeza mientras le levantaba nuevamente con suavidad su quijada con una mano- tendría que ser muy tonto Trunks para no darse cuenta de lo valiosa que eres –dijo mirándola fijamente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Pan solo se limitó a sonreírle resplandecientemente a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, Pan se levantó muy temprano para ir a la Universidad, estaba muy emocionada, ya que ese día, después de clases, empezaría a ser su servicio al lado de Trunks en la Corporación Capsula. Se sentía nerviosa y feliz a la vez.

Bajo a la cocina a desayunar rápidamente antes de irse, y al acabar de hacerlo se topó con sus padres.

-Buenos días- dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

-Buenos días hija -dijeron sus padres mientras le devolvía cada uno el abrazo.

-¿Porque tanta emoción por ir a la universidad el día de hoy? -pregunto su madre sorprendida.

-Que papá te lo cuente- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la salida.- nos vemos hasta tarde.

Videl volteo rápidamente a ver a Gohan con asombro, y regreso a ver a su hija que salía por la puerta.

-No llegues noche -le alcanzo a decir su madre con autoridad.

-No lo haré –dijo regresándola a ver, mientras cerraba la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Pan había llegado volando a la Universidad, se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos para entrar a su salón, le faltaban solo 6 meses para acabar su Licenciatura, el tiempo justo para acabar a su vez su servicio universitario.

Pan estaba dentro de su salón de clases, sentada en el lugar de siempre, esperando con impaciencia que se diera la hora de la salida para ir volando a toda velocidad hacia el edificio perteneciente de la corporación capsula, Pan era una joven popular, por ser la nieta de los dos héroes que salvaron a la tierra; Mister Satán y Goku.

A pesar de ser atractiva y sobresaliente en todo lo que hacía en la universidad, los chicos temían acercársele, debido a su sorprendente poder, el cual Pan no temía mostrar cada que se le presentara alguna situación. Y eso tampoco parecía importarle.

A la hora de la salida, pan salió corriendo de la universidad, y ya estando afuera se emprendió rápidamente a alzar el vuelo.

Trunks a lo lejos pudo sentir el ki de Pan acercarse. Como su universidad quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, se siguió concentrando en los nuevos informes de productividad de la empresa. Cuando de repente sintió el ki de Pan detenerse justo detrás de él.

-¡Pan! –exclamo Trunks con sorpresa al verla repentinamente por la ventana de su despacho, debía reconocer que era realmente muy ágil volando por los cielos, ya que sintió su energía aproximarse, pero jamás imagino que llegaría tan pronto.

Pan iba vestida con el uniforme de la universidad del Norte, y como de costumbre llevaba el cabello suelto. Sin duda Trunks debía de reconocer que se veía realmente hermosa.

La cara de sorpresa de Trunks le estaba resultando sumamente divertida a Pan.

¡Que elegante Trunks! dijo divertida- me gusta verte disfrazado.-soltó mientras sonreía.

-Pan Podría verte alguien -dijo seriamente ignorando su comentario- porque no entraste por la puerta principal como la gente normal.

Nosotros no somos normales Trunks –le contesto mientras lo miraba fijamente- ¿lo recuerdas?.- dijo mientras alzaba el rostro con orgullo.

Trunks la observo detenidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Estos tiempos de Paz, desde la partida de mi abuelito -prosiguió con añoranza- junto con las esferas del Dragón, han hecho todo tan aburrido en la tierra, que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no dejar de volar libremente cuando me plazca –dijo con seguridad mientras sonreía resplandeciente mente.

\- Tienes razón -dijo pasando por alto lo ocurrido mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-por cierto aquí tienes- dijo mientras extendía una mano- estos son los oficios de la universidad para empezar a ser mi servicio en la empresa.

\- Perfecto –dijo mientras extendía una mano para recibírselos- se los entregare a mi secretaria -dijo mientras los colocaba a un lado de su escritorio.

\- Bien, entonces empecemos –comento Pan con entusiasmo mientras lo miraba tiernamente provocando que Trunks se sonrojara un poco.

\- D-de acuerdo -dijo tratando de ignorar su nerviosismo al verle sonreír- te explico; antes de aprobar, rechazar, firmar o sellar cualquier oficio primero debemos leerlo cuidadosamente, aquí llega a diario mucha documentación, por parte de nuestros distribuidores, colaboradores, asociados, usuarios, etc. -Trunks prosiguió mientras Pan lo escuchaba atentamente- Todos son muy importantes para nosotros, por lo cual debemos tomarlos en cuenta al darles respuesta. La documentación de facturas, impuestos y servicios se manda a archivo, ellos ahí se encargan de todo eso. Si te surgen ideas, puedes aportarlas con confianza, todo invento en la empresa comenzó con una idea, juntos mi abuelo, mi madre y yo hemos transformado cada idea en un nuevo proyecto. Vamos al laboratorio para que veas como se trabaja en la elaboración en masa de cada producto.- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para enseñarle el camino.

Pan quedo impresionada al llegar al laboratorio, no podía creer la cantidad de cosas que se tenían que hacer para crear tan solo una pequeña capsula.

-Wow Trunks- dijo con asombro- es sorprendente ver tanta tecnología junta.

-si –contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro- yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que mi madre me trajo a este lugar.

Pan regreso a verlo con ternura.

-ven-dijo tomándola nuevamente de la mano, lo cual provoco que Pan se pusiera nuevamente nerviosa- deja te muestro más mientras te sigo explicando.

Pan escuchaba atentamente mientras aprendía el movimiento que había dentro de la empresa, después de un gran lapso de tiempo, Trunks termino por mostrarle todo el lugar, para que Pan se fuera familiarizando al ubicar los diferentes servicios.

-¡Uff! –Dijo agotada dejándose caer en un enorme sillón- empiezo a tener hambre.-dijo mientras se sostenía el estómago.

-Si tienes razón, a mí también ya me dio hambre- dijo mientras la regresaba a ver a los ojos- ven, sígueme iremos a comer- dijo mientras se volteaba para empezar a caminar a paso lento.

Pan se levantó del sillón de un solo salto, mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Trunks, al hacerlo lo tomo de una mano, acción que provoco un leve sonrojo en él.

Todas las mujeres de la empresa que estaban locamente enamoradas de Trunks, mataban fijamente con sus miradas a Pan, a lo cual solo Pan se percató, pero aun así siguió felizmente a Trunks sin darles importancia a ninguna de ellas.

Trunks llevo a Pan, a un lujoso restaurante que estaba justo al frente de la empresa, al cual no se podía comer ahí sin previa reservación.

-Bienvenido Sr. Brief -dijo la edecán de la entrada- veo que hoy no viene solo.

\- Gracias, así es –contesto cortésmente sin dar explicaciones- queremos una mesa para dos por favor.

-con mucho gusto Sr. Brief, síganme -dijo mientras se adelantaba- adelante aquí tiene su mesa de siempre.

-gracias –dijeron Pan y Trunks al mismo tiempo.

El mesero se les acerco y tomo sus respectivas órdenes. Con su permiso, enseguida les traigo su orden.

-Vaya –dijo Pan con asombro- nunca había venido a este elegante restaurant.

-Bueno –dijo con una sonrisa- pues tenemos hambre y este es el restaurant más cercano.

A lo cual Pan solo se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa tierna, mientras lo miraba dulcemente.

Trunks inconscientemente volvió a perderse en el negro profundo de sus ojos, a lo cual quedo atónico.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks inconscientemente volvió a perderse en el negro profundo de sus ojos, a lo cual quedo atónico.

Esos ojos, esos enormes y bellos ojos –pensaba con temor a lo desconocido- mientras recordaba el suave roce de su piel cada que la tomaba de la mano, esa calidez que le invadía por completo cada que la tenía cerca, y ese sedante aroma que transmitía cada poro de su cuerpo para penetrarse en él, ¡Dios! -se dijo a sí mismo- me estoy volviendo loco en tan poco tiempo, su aroma es tan exquisito y embriagante que es difícil poder contenerse… pero por Kamisama en que cosas estoy pensando -se dijo a sí mismo- él no era de ese tipo de hombres, ¿o sí? -pensó con preocupación mientras sacudía fuertemente la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Trunks -dijo Pan con algo de preocupación al verle- ¡Trunks!- exclamo fuertemente al no obtener respuesta.

A lo cual Trunks reacciono.

-D- discúlpame Pan –contesto con preocupación aun.

-¿qué te sucede? -pregunto preocupada, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de él- ya son 2 veces que te pasa esto, y eso no es común en ti Trunks.

-La verdad es que –dijo sosteniéndole la mirada- ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me está pasando- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-ya veo –dijo con melancolía- cuando te animes a decírmelo, estaré para escucharte como en los viejos tiempos- dijo con añoranza.

-N-no, no es eso Pan- dijo mientras le sostenía con más fuerza sus manos, al hacerlo volvió a sentir con más fuerza esa extraña sensación de calidez que lo invadía por completo, a lo cual empezaron a calentarse sus manos y las aparto sin pensarlo de las de Pan para que esta no se diese cuenta.

Pan lo miro con melancólica al no comprender su reacción.

-Aquí tienen su orden.- dijo el mesero interrumpiendo mientras colocaba los platillos en la mesa.- Que lo disfruten, buen provecho. Si se les ofrece algo más, estoy a sus órdenes.- dijo mientras se retiraba de la mesa con reverencia.

-Gracias- le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio, un silencio que pareció hacerse eterno, y algo incómodo a la vez.

-Bueno, comamos antes de que se enfrié- dijo Pan con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pan, lo lamento –dijo tratando de disculparse- no me gusta verte así, y menos si sé que es por causa mía.

-Trunks, tu siempre eres tan bueno con todos los demás -soltó de repente con voz suave mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- no se en que pienses que te desconcentra y aflige a ese grado -dijo con añoranza- soy tu amiga y lo sabes, cuando te decidas hablar estaré para escucharte- dijo mientras borraba esa tristeza de su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Pan -dijo con firmeza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- gracias por comprender-dijo nuevamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora si a comer –dijo mirando la comida tratando de esquivar la mirada de Trunks que tanto le seducía- que todo esto se ve realmente delicioso.-prosiguió.

-Si -sonrió sin más al sentirse afortunado de tenerla como buena amiga ahí al lado suyo.

-¡Buen Provecho!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de empezar a comer.

Trunks se le quedo observando detenidamente mientras comían, mientras pensaba que tenía que ordenar todas esas nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos hacia ella, antes que terminaran por hacerle perder la razón.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde lo ocurrido, donde Pan y él habían convivido a diario, habían frecuentado ya diferentes tipos de restaurantes, Trunks siempre le ofrecía algo diferente ya que ella era la única que trabajaba con él dentro de su oficina, se habían adaptado muy bien uno al otro, trabajando siempre como un buen equipo, Trunks era muy caballeroso con ella, siempre la llevaba personalmente hasta su hogar, saludando siempre que lo hacía a sus padres.

Aunque en el otro aspecto, las cosas no habían sido favorables aun para Trunks, cada vez más estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, el simple aroma que transmitía Pan por cada poro de su cuerpo, parecía habérsele colado por el suyo, ya que ni llegando a su hogar podía desprenderse de su aroma.

Cada que la tenía cerca, tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle todo lo que ella estaba provocando en él.

Amaba que Pan fuera de carácter fuerte, inteligente, segura de sí misma, valiente, arriesgada, sencilla, de buen corazón, y que jamás se diera por vencida, todas esas cualidades le hacían realmente admirarla, y por ello se había ganado su amor. Si, su amor, por difícil que le costara aceptarlo se había enamorado de ella.

Esa hermosa mujer que tenía ahí al frente, siempre tenía tiempo para él, dispuesta a escucharlo, a comprenderlo y apoyarlo desinteresadamente.

Pero no podía confesarle lo que sentía, pese a lo que le dijera su familia al respecto, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era mucho menor para él, Ella apenas estaba por terminar la universidad, no podía él ser tan egoísta al destrozarle la vida con alguien de su edad, todos esos prejuicios en su cabeza le hicieron decidir alejarse de ella, antes de que terminara por perder el control de la situación, porque realmente la amaba.

-¡Trunks!- exclamo Pan- ¡Trunks!- prosiguió con insistencia.

-L-lo siento- dijo mirándola detenidamente sentada frente a él- no volverá a ocurrir.

-Sigue pasándote- dijo con tono de preocupación mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ya hasta perdí la cuenta de la infinidad de veces que te ha sucedido-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano en el hombro- cuando te animaras a decirme que es lo que te está ocurriendo -dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a su altura y mirarlo más de cerca sin quitarle la mano del hombro.

-Pan-dijo con firmeza sin dejar de mirarla- necesito alejarme de la empresa por un tiempo.

A lo cual Pan quedo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con intriga mientras le quitaba lentamente la mano del hombro- ¿Que pasara con tu cargo? ¿Y Con quien trabajare ahora?-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo mientras se levantaba.

\- Descuida, estaré al pendiente de todo -dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento- hare que me hagan llegar toda la información correspondiente -dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio- puedes seguir desempeñando tus actividades como de costumbre en mi oficina.- dijo mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

-pero Trunks -dijo con intriga- no puedes dejarme sola, te necesito.

-No me necesitas Pan, has aprendido bastante –dijo sin quitar la vista al frente- Tu podrás llevar tus funciones correspondientes sola -dijo volteando un poco la cabeza para regresar a verla.- confió en ti.

-Trunks- dijo con añoranza mientras se abalanzaba hacia el para poder abrazarlo- no quiero que te alejes-le dijo mientras contuvo el llanto.

Trunks solo se limitó a corresponderle el abrazo, en un intento de consolación, sin decirle ni una sola palabra, mientras se aferraba a esa calidez que solo Pan le transmitía, cuanto añoñaría el tenerla cerca pensó mientras se llenaba de ese sedante aroma que tanto le gustaba de Pan.


	12. Chapter 12

Dos semanas ya habían pasado desde lo sucedido con Pan en la oficina, Trunks cada día que pasaba lejos de ella se sentía más desolado, el vacío que Pan había dejado en él era simplemente abrumador.

Solo deseaba salir volando hacia ella, para llenarse de esa calidez que tanto le transmitía, y volverse a impregnar de ese embriagante aroma de Pan, al cual se había vuelto adicto como si fuese una fuerte y sedante droga.

Anhelaba tanto su presencia, que se sentía morir poco a poco cada día que pasaba sin ella. Una poderosa energía estaba empezando a salir de él, llenándolo de coraje y ira.

-Otra vez estás pensando en esa chiquilla –dijo su Padre con voz hosca mientras lo miraba recargado en la puerta del laboratorio de su hogar- no es cierto?- Pregunto su padre de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

A lo cual Trunks regreso a verlo con ojos de impresión.

-T-tú -dijo nervioso y asombrado a la vez sin dejar de mirarlo- c-como sab-

Trunks no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Vegeta lo interrumpió.

-Ven, sígueme- dijo firmemente mientras se volteaba para salir del laboratorio- entrenaremos juntos.- dijo con autoridad.

Trunks se quedó perplejo sin comprender aun las intenciones de su Padre. A lo cual solo se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Ambos habían entrado a la cámara de gravedad, la cual esta vez Bulma acababa de mejorar a petición de su esposo Vegeta.

Vegeta se dirigió a aumentar la gravedad de la cámara a su último nivel.

-Eres un Saiyajin -dijo con coraje a su hijo mientras lo regresaba a ver seriamente a los ojos- no eres del todo terrícola -dijo mientras empezaba a lanzarle velozmente varios golpes duros y certeros.

-Que tiene que ver eso ahora-dijo sin dejar de observar los movimientos de su padre mientras detenía sus golpes una y otra vez.

-Esos estúpidos ideales de los terrícolas -dijo mientras lo pateaba desprevenidamente lazándolo hacia el techo de este- esas tonterías déjaselas a ellos, tú tienes sangre Saiyajin -dijo mientras observaba a su hijo levantarse adolorido por ese último golpe.

-Tú no comprendes Padre -dijo lazándose rápidamente hacia él para seguir golpeándolo fuertemente.

-¡Él que no entiende nada eres tú!- dijo con coraje mientras se preparaba para lanzarle una de sus mejores técnicas- todas esas cosas que te han enseñado los terrícolas son estúpidas y sin sentido.- dijo mientras le lanzaba una fuerte cantidad de energía, dejándolo derrotado en el piso.

Vegeta se acercó, deteniéndose sobre él con un pie a cada lado de sus hombros con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirarle.

Trunks solo lo miro fijamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que le acababa de decir.

\- Si te sigues resistiendo, terminaras por empeorar las cosas, podrías hasta hacer explotar el planeta.-prosiguió su Padre sin dejar de mirarlo- necesitas actuar rápido.- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para liberarlo.

-Porque dices todo es- trato de decir mientras se levantaba del piso.

Trunks no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su padre lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Ash -dijo con molestia- porque tenía que salir el hijo de Kakaroto mas Saiyajin para esto- acaso tú crees que me hace feliz la idea de que mis dos únicos hijos terminen con parientes de Kakaroto.-dijo alzando su hosca voz.

-Que quieres decir con eso -pregunto sorprendido mientras lo miraba con atención.

-Acaso eres lento-dijo con ironía sin dejar de mirarlo.

Trunks abrió los ojos enormemente sin poder creer aun lo que le decía su Padre.

-¡Goten!- dijo con asombro mientras lo miraba perplejo.

-Sí, así es- dijo seriamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.- tu hermana y Goten andan viéndose a escondidas de mí, piensan que voy a matarlo si me entero.- dijo cruzándose de brazos- la verdad es que si me daban ganas de hacerlo al principio.- dijo fríamente.

-Goten es mi amigo desde hace tiempo- dijo intrigado- ¿porque jamás me lo contó? ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-¡bah!, a mí no pueden engañarme -dijo con voz hosca- los he observado cuando están juntos.- dijo mirándolo fijamente -lo que trato de decirte es que a él no le importaron esas estúpidas ideas terrícolas -dijo seriamente mientras se volteaba para ir a apagar la gravedad de la máquina, a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

Su padre tenía razón en algo, ya no podía contener las ganas de verla, tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes de que todo empeorara para él y posiblemente para todos los demás.

Respecto a Goten, hablaría seriamente con él.

Trunks salió de la máquina de gravedad mientras alzaba el vuelo a toda velocidad para dirigirse hacia Goten, necesitaba descargar su coraje con él antes de dirigirse a la oficina para hablar con Pan.

…

Pan estaba sentada dentro de la oficina de Trunks acabando de ordenar algunos documentos, realmente lo añoraba, a diario tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir volando hacia la corporación capsula para verle, realmente le estaba costando mucho el poder contenerse, aunque de doliera tenía que ser fuerte y respetar la decisión de Trunks.

Recordando continuamente lo que habían hablado hace dos semanas, porque Trunks no pudo decirle lo que tanto le abrumaba?, acaso seria que no confiaba aun en ella después de tantos años de amistad?, aun con todo lo que habían convivido y pasado juntos por el espacio no pudo ganarse ella su confianza?.

Él le dijo desde aquella vez que eran muy buenos amigos, entonces porque no confiaba en ella? con todos esos pensamientos en mente, sin más sintió de repente el ki de Trunks dirigirse hacia donde trabajaba su tío Goten, porque iría tan rápido Trunks a verle?, acaso había surgido algo malo? De que se trataría?

Necesitaba ir a ver, pero tendría que desaparecer por completo su ki para pasar desapercibida, después de todo anhelaba tanto el poder volver a verle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Pan salió a toda prisa en un vehículo de la empresa hacia el trabajo de Goten.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

Trunks había llegado a la empresa donde trabajaba Goten y se dirigió directamente a su oficina.

-¡Trunks! -exclamo con sorpresa.- que gusto verte amigo -dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le extendía la mano.

A lo cual Trunks lo miro directamente sin responderle el saludo.

-porque Goten -exclamo molesto- yo confié en ti -dijo mirándolo detenidamente.

A lo cual Goten bajo el brazo mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

-Ahora que te ocurre -dijo mirándolo sin comprender.

-No finjas -dijo secamente- ya se lo de mi hermana y tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

-vaya -dijo apenado- veo que ya te enteraste.- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Te aprecio bastante -dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima- y sabes perfectamente que no me molesta el que estés saliendo con mi hermana.-dijo realmente enfadado.

-Trunks -dijo suavemente tratando de calmarlo- yo…

-yo te confié lo Pan -volvió a exclamar con molestia- ¿y tú no pudiste confiarme lo de mi hermana? -dijo mirándolo seriamente- vaya amigo que tengo, sabias que me estaba volviendo loco por dentro y ni aun así pudiste confesarme lo tuyo.

-Trunks -dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acercaba más a él- lo lamento, debí de decírtelo para que te animaras hacer lo mismo, pero eso es precisamente lo que no quería que pasara.

Trunks lo miro seriamente con molestia.

-No me mal interpretes -dijo firmemente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- no me refiero a que no quiera verte con Pan, sino que tu tenías que seguir a tu instinto Saiyajin, y no quise intervenir en eso -dijo mientras le quitaba lentamente la mano del hombro.

Pan estaba por abrir la puerta de la oficina de su tío Goten, cuando escucho molesto a Trunks decir.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que yo haya confiado plenamente en ti Goten -dijo molesto con algo de decepción- jamás tuve secretos contigo- prosiguió sin quitarle la vista de encima- tú lo sabias todo de mí, te lo contaba todo, en cambio me doy cuenta que tú no- dijo mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a la salida- me voy tengo algo importante que hacer.

Trunks iba abriendo la puerta cuando se va topando de frente a Pan. Mientras la veía contenerse el llanto, ya que no le gustaba a ella que la viesen llorar.

-¡Pan! -exclamo con sorpresa- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿lo escuchaste todo no es así?.- pregunto atónico.

-Trunks -dijo en tono entristecido- ¿cómo pudiste confiar más en mi Tío Goten que en mí?- a lo cual prosiguió mientras lo veía fijamente.- ¡eres un tonto Trunks! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Con aquellas palabras Trunks comprendió que Pan no había alcanzado a escucharlo todo.

-¡Te dije muchas veces que podías confiar en mí! -dijo con coraje y tristeza a la vez que cerraba sus manos en forma de puños- ¡se supone que para eso estamos los amigos! ¡Pensé que me tenías confianza! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!- dijo con molestia conteniendo aun el llanto, mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente con ambas manos en el pecho, una y otra vez.

Trunks se dejó golpear por Pan unos segundos, ya que creyó merecerlo. Mientras la miraba detenidamente, realmente la había añorado. Trunks de repente la detuvo de sus manos fuertemente.

-¡Pan, ese es el problema! –dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirarla- ¡ya no quiero que seamos amigos!, ¡ya no lo soporto más!- dijo firmemente aferrándola de sus manos.

A lo cual Pan quedo atónica.

-Vas a dejar ir tant.. -trato de decir mientras luchaba por soltarse.

Pan no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Trunks había acortado la distancia para sellar su boca con la suya en un apasionante beso.

Pan dejo de luchar con sus manos, al quedar petrificada sin poder reaccionar, no podía creer que de repente Trunks había llenado su boca con la suya de una forma deliciosa, cuanto había anhelado aquello, le parecía un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Trunks la soltó de las manos, sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente, mientras apretaba el delgado cuerpo de Pan con más fuerza contra el suyo.

Pan empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, poniendo sus brazos sobre su cuello, mientras le revolvía suavemente su cabello de una forma apasionada, dejándose llevar por el exquisito y embriagante sabor de sus labios.


	14. Chapter 14

Pan y Trunks seguían besándose apasionadamente, hasta que una fuerte tos los interrumpió.

A lo cual Trunks y Pan interrumpieron su apasionado beso sin dejar de abrazarse, mientras regresaban a ver a Goten con una resplandeciente sonrisa, al fin estaban juntos.  
…..

Las siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron rápidamente, Trunks había ido hablar con Videl y Gohan, posteriormente hicieron su relación oficial ante todos los demás.

A Goten y a Bra no les quedo más que tener que hacer lo mismo, para dejar de esconderse.

Pan estaba caminando tranquilamente en la hora de la salida con su compañera de la universidad Chun-lin.

-ya solo nos faltan 3 meses para terminar la universidad- dijo su compañera entusiasmada.

\- sí, así es -dijo emocionada mientras alzaba la vista al cielo- que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo mientras seguía caminando sin mirar al frente.

-oye pan- dijo en tono divertido mientras le daba algunos codazos en la parte baja de su hombro- mira que galán viene ahí.

Pan regreso a ver al frente emocionada por lo que veía, nos vemos mañana dijo despidiéndose mientras se alejaba.

-Trunks- grito emocionada mientras corría para acercarse a él- no te sentí llegar-dijo deteniéndose frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, esta vez no quise venir volando para sorprenderte -dijo tomándola de la cintura mientras la acercaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo- te extrañe tanto-dijo con añoranza mientras empezaba a llenar sus labios con los de ella de una forma deliciosa.

Pan correspondió a su apasionado y embriagante beso, mientras se dejaba envolver por esa sensación de calidez que solo Trunks le transmitía. Cuanto le gustaba poder saborear el dulce y exquisito sabor de sus labios, al cual se había vuelto adicta.

Trunks la dejo de besar para poder admirarla fijamente mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-significas mucho para mi Pan -dijo con voz suave mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle una de sus mejillas.- no tienes idea de todo lo que representas en mí.

Pan lo miro dulcemente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu sabes que te amo desde hace tiempo –dijo mientras correspondía a su acaricia de la misma manera sin dejar de mirarlo.

A lo cual Trunks sonrió felizmente.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le abría la puerta de su vehículo.

-sí, tienes razón- dijo reaccionando mientras subía tranquilamente al auto.

Trunks se subió al vehículo para empezar a conducir en dirección a la empresa.

-ya solo faltan 3 meses para que termines el servicio y la universidad. –dijo Trunks de repente sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras conducía.

-Sí, así es- dijo con entusiasmo.

-No quiero que te apartes de mí Pan- dijo seriamente mientras seguía conduciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto intrigada- jamás lo pienso hacer.-dijo mirándolo mientras ponía una mano sobre la que el tenia libre.

-No me refiero a eso- respondió seriamente mientras seguía conduciendo- me refiero el irte de la empresa al finalizar tu servicio.

Pan lo miro fijamente sin soltarle la mano.

Trunks detuvo el auto justo en un elegante restauran junto al mar, mientras la regresaba a ver detenidamente.

-Te ofrezco trabajar conmigo oficialmente- dijo con seriedad- ¿qué dices?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

-Trunks…-dijo apretando con más fuerza su mano sin dejar de mirarlo- Yo me quedaría a seguir trabajando contigo aun después del servicio, sin que me pagaras.- contesto de forma segura sonriendo dulcemente.

A lo cual Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír resplandecientemente lleno de pura felicidad, mientras se acercaba a ella acortando la distancia para poder abrazarla.

Te amo Pan- dijo con añoranza mientras se aferraba más a ella- yo no podría estar lejos de ti, simplemente no podría dejar que te apartes.

-Yo tampoco podría apartarme de ti Trunks- le dijo con confianza mientras se abrazaba a él con más fuerza- quiero estar siempre contigo- dijo con anhelo mientras absorbía el exquisito y embriagante aroma que producía el cuello de Trunks.

Ese olor, pensó extasiada mientras aspiraba suavemente el cuello de Trunks, ese embriagante aroma, era como una fuerte droga, el cual la hacía enloquecer, inconscientemente empezó a devorar el cuello de Trunks con su boca y lengua de una forma deliciosa.

A Trunks le empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo una calidez más fuerte de lo habitual, que casi parecía quemarle por dentro. Cada beso apasionado de ella que parecía devorarle con su boca, el suave roce de su respiración sobre su cuello, sus pechos rozando contra su pecho, su aroma, ese extasíante aroma que desprendía Pan por cada poro de su cuerpo, todo parecía ser más fuerte que él, y sin más, con una fuerza sobre humana lucho para apartarla de él, antes de que terminara por perder la razón.

-Pan, no es correcto -dijo apartándola suavemente mientras la miraba- le di mi palabra a Gohan de respetarte y eso haré- dijo seguro de si mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle una de sus mejillas.

-N-no pude controlarme- dijo apenada mientras bajaba un poco la mirada- l-lo siento.

-No tienes de que disculparte Pan, se cómo te sientes -dijo en tono firme mientras le levantaba la barbilla suavemente para poder mirarla de frente- créeme, la situación no es más favorable para mí.

Pan solo sonrió, comprendiendo que no era solo ella, y se abalanzo a estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, intentando llenar esa necesidad que él parecía despertar en ella, a lo cual Trunks correspondió con más fuerza.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo después de unos minutos apartándola un poco de él mientras le ponía ambas manos detrás de sus hombros indicándole el lugar a un costado de ella.

-Trunks- dijo asombrada, mientras lo regresaba a ver- tenemos mucho trabajo en la oficina pendien-….

Pan no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Trunks la interrumpió de repente.

-Esa es mi segunda sorpresa- dijo mirándola divertido- me lleve trabajo a la casa para poder dejarme la tarde libre con mi novia- dijo en tono divertido mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Pan lo miro felizmente, cuanto amaba esos gestos cariñosos de Trunks, realmente se sentía muy afortunada y feliz al tenerlo a su lado.

-ven, vamos- le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras salía del auto rápidamente para abrirle la puerta.

El restaurant en la playa estaba mandado a arreglar personalmente para Pan. Trunks lo había reservado exclusivamente para ellos dos. Quería disfrutar de la compañía de Pan de una manera especial.

\- Wow Trunks, es maravilloso -dijo realmente asombrada mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar.

Era un elegante y prestigioso restaurante a orillas de la playa, privado al aire libre, decorado con las flores favoritas de Pan por todos lados, el aroma de las flores se desprendía por todo el lugar mezclándose con el de ellos, en la entrada empezaba un camino de flores que dirigía hacia una mesa para dos junto a la playa. Con un grupo de Soft jazz en vivo para ambientar el lugar.

Pan y Trunks se regresaron a ver fijamente uno al otro con miradas cómplices, y se adentraron al lugar tomados de la mano mientras Pan se recargaba amorosamente en su hombro.

...


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente.

Bra estaba en su cuarto, acostada tranquilamente cuando decidió marcarle a Pan.

-¡Hola Bra!- expreso con emoción al contestar su llamada- que gusto escucharte- le dijo con tono alegre.

\- Hola Pan, me entere de la sorpresa de mi hermano- dijo la menor de los Brief al teléfono- necesitamos reunirnos para que me lo cuentes todo.

\- Si está bien Bra- dijo sosteniendo el celular con el hombro mientras se buscaba ropa en el armario- solo que será hasta mañana, ya que hoy quedamos en ir a entrenar Trunks y yo, y Giru nos acompañara.

\- ¿Giru?- pregunto intrigada- ¡él solo les hará mal tercio! -dijo exclamando sin poder comprenderlo.

\- No digas eso Bra, tu hermano y yo lo estimamos mucho- le dijo con confianza.

\- Si y a mí también, y no por eso me llevan- dijo con ironía.

\- Tranquila Bra, prometo ir a verte mañana y contártelo todo- le dijo con seguridad.

\- Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- le dijo confirmando- chao.

\- Chao Bra, hasta mañana- le dijo Pan antes de colgar el teléfono.

Bra hizo bruscamente a un lado su celular cuando de repente este empieza a sonar.

-¿que se le olvidaría a Pan?- se preguntó antes de tomar el celular.

Al tomar el celular se dio cuenta de que la llamada no era de Pan, sino de Goten, a lo cual contesto rápidamente.

-Hola Goten- le dijo con emoción.

-Hola princesa, llevo rato marcándote- prosiguió- ¿gustas acompañarme al rato a la montaña paoz?- pregunto en tono curioso.

-Claro que si- contesto afirmando- ¿a qué horas?- pregunto.

-En una hora paso por ti, ¿te parece bien?- pregunto cortésmente.

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero- dijo confirmándole.

-Entonces, nos vemos en un rato más princesa, chao.- dijo dulcemente antes de finalizar la llamada.

En cuanto Goten colgó, Bra corrió a meterse a bañar rápidamente, y al salir busco entre su armario uno de sus mejores atuendos femeninos y coquetos. Se puso unos zapatos cómodos, se arregló el cabello, y se puso un poco de brillo labial. Salió de su cuarto hacia la sala a decirles a sus padres que iba a salir con Goten un momento.

-Papá, mamá- dijo con firmeza- saldré un momento con Goten, regreso más tarde.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos para darles un beso en las mejillas.

-Está bien Bra, no llegues tarde- le dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-Si ese chiquillo te hace algo lo matare como a un insecto- dijo su padre con voz hosca mientras la veía seriamente.

¡Papa!- exclamo Bra.

¡Vegeta!- exclamo una furiosa Bulma al mismo tiempo que su hija.

Vegeta se apartó de ellas con un leve gruñido de enfado, mientras salía de la sala.

En eso va llegando Goten, cuando se topa frente a frente con Vegeta.

-H- hola, señor Vegeta- dijo algo nervioso y levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Bah!, estas muy débil- respondió con voz hosca mientras lo miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza.- te hace falta entrenar, desde que hay paz en la tierra les ha dado por holgazanear.-dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba de él.

A lo cual Goten quedo atónico con el brazo extendido.

-Bueno, nos vamos Goten- dijo Bra mientras se acercaba a tomarlo del brazo.

-S-sí princesa- dijo afirmando mientras la tomaba del brazo con más fuerza- nos vemos señora Bulma- dijo educadamente mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse.

-Con cuidado chicos, no lleguen tarde- dijo con voz firme mientras levantaba la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro despidiéndose de ellos.

Goten y Bra ya habían llegado a la montaña paoz, Goten detuvo el auto justo encima de la colina más alta, en donde había muchos árboles frondosos y una maravillosa vista al océano.

Goten bajo del auto a abrirle la puerta a Bra, y ella quedo maravillada por la hermosa vista del lugar.

-Princesa, confías en mi- pregunto de repente en tono serio mientras le tomaba una de sus manos.

-claro cariño- dijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-entonces, te voy a pedir de favor que cierres tus ojos- le dijo tranquilamente sosteniéndole con firmeza su mano.

Bra accedió a su petición cerrando sus ojos lentamente.


	16. Chapter 16

Bra accedió a su petición cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Ok, estoy lista- le dijo emocionada.

\- Ven, sígueme sin abrir los ojos, yo te digo cuando los abras.- le dijo mientras empezaba a conducirla suavemente de la mano.

Goten la llevo a una parte de la colina, la cual tenía hermosos campos de flores de todos los colores, había enormes árboles frondosos que daban sombra al lugar y el cual tenían una hermosa vista al océano.

Él había preparado para ella un pequeño picnic, y que mejor lugar que ese maravilloso campo lleno de flores y lejos de todos. Se la había pasado toda la mañana preparando los bocadillos, la bebida y arreglando el lugar para ellos dos.

-bien, ya puedes abrirlos- le dijo en tono serio mientras detenía el paso.

-Wow, Que hermoso lugar- dijo al abrir los ojos, emocionada por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto de forma curiosa.- mi padre me dijo antes de partir, que aquí vivo con el abuelo Gohan, y fue precisamente en este lugar donde tu madre y él se conocieron.- dijo mientras regresaba a verla con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Wow, me encanta- dijo felizmente mientras se abalanzaba hacia él tirándolo al suelo.

Goten al sentir el cuerpo de Bra sobre el suyo, empezó a recorrerle con más fuerza esa sensación que siempre sentía al tenerla cerca, acelerándosele así el corazón en el pecho. Se puso tan rojo como tomate, y sin más la hizo a un lado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-T-tienes hambre- le pregunto de repente tratando de controlarse- Y-yo mismo lo prepare todo -dijo algo nervioso mientras miraba hacia otra parte- bueno, en realidad mi madre me ayudo un poco a cómo hacerlo- prosiguió sin regresar a verla por los nervios.

-si tú lo hiciste, me comería todo- dijo mientras que con su mano le volteaba suavemente el rostro frente al suyo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Goten le sonrió fijamente, mientras la aferraba con firmeza de la cintura para contraerla junto a la suya, y así, en esa posición acerco sus labios a los de ella cerrando los ojos mientras empezaba a besarla de una manera deliciosa.

Bra correspondió de una manera apasionada a sus besos, mientras ponía una mano a cada lado de su rostro para acercarlo más a ella.

-Te he dicho que besas delicioso- le dijo con picardía entre besos mientras lo aferraba más a ella.

-Bueno, pues así como te gustan mis besos- le dijo entre besos sin soltarla de la cintura- espero te guste la comida que te prepare- dijo esto último dejándola de besar para mirarla a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Nada me gusta más que tus besos- le dijo segura de sí mientras le dedicaba una traviesa mirada.

Goten la miro detenidamente mientras alzaba una mano para tomar un pequeño mechón del cabello de Bra y empezar a acariciarlo de manera cariñosa.

-Te amo Bra- le dijo con seguridad mientras seguía acariciando su suave cabello sin dejar de mirarla.

-Y yo a ti Goten- dijo con firmeza mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada.

Como amaba Goten esa dulce mirada de ella, solo le bastaba con mirarla detenidamente para perderse en el profundo azul de sus ojos.

-Goten…- dijo Bra mientras lo miraba de forma curiosa- Goten…- volvió a repetir al no haber obtenido respuesta.

-ah?, si, si perdón- dijo reaccionando de repente- bueno comamos- dijo mientras le invitaba a sentarse.

Bra se sentó sobre el cojín que le había puesto Goten al lado del mantel, el cual tenía encima una gran canasta llena de comida. Bra se animó a ser la primera en comer un poco. Mientras Goten se sentaba en otro cojín justo al lado de ella.

-Umm… que rico sabe esto cariño- dijo entre bocados mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

-jeje gracias- dijo apenado mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza- supongo que ya me puedo casar- dijo divertido mientras sonreía plenamente.

Bra se apeno ruborizándosele las mejillas al escuchar ese último comentario por parte de Goten.

-Bueno- dijo mientras se acercaba a él con un notorio sonrojo- si es conmigo, supongo que sí.- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Goten.

-nada me haría más feliz que el llegar a verte algún día como mi esposa- dijo con firmeza mientras la abrazaba con su otro brazo, en forma cariñosa y protectora.

A lo cual Bra se acomodó más entre sus brazos cerrando tranquilamente sus ojos.

Goten la observo detenidamente, cuando amaba a esa mujer que en aquellos momentos tenía entre sus brazos. Anhelaba tanto el poder tenerla a su lado por siempre, hacerla su esposa, que se convirtiera en la madre de sus futuros hijos, envejecer a su lado, protegerla y cuidarla por el resto de su vida.

-Goten, cariño- dijo Bra de repente abriendo sus ojos- ya se me despertó el apetito, puedo seguir degustando de tus deliciosos platillos.- prosiguió mientras se despegaba un poco para regresar a verle a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Claro mi princesa, para eso es- dijo con voz dulce mientras le acercaba la canasta de comida- Provecho.-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Provecho- respondió felizmente mientras tomaba un bocadillo.- Umm… todo esta riquísimo- dijo entre bocados.

Bra y Goten siguieron disfrutando de los deliciosos platillos que este le había preparado, hasta que terminaron de comer sin dejar nada. En el cielo empezó a manifestarse un hermoso atardecer y el frio viento no tardo en sentirse.

-Ya me empezó a dar frio Goten- dijo ella mientras se calentaba sus brazos con las manos cruzadas.

-Espera- dijo mientras se quitaba su playera de mangas largas para ponérsela a ella, quedando él con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Bra observo detenidamente su camiseta, la cual marcaba algunos músculos de sus firmes pectorales, mientras se le ponía un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, completamente visible para Goten.

A lo cual Goten al percatarse de ello, se sonrojo un poco y se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, mientras contemplaban juntos el hermoso atardecer.

-me gusta tanto sentir esta calidez que transmite tu cuerpo Goten- dijo con anhelo mientras se apoyaba en su pecho- y tu exquisito aroma es un magnifico sedante.- soltó suspirando.

Goten regreso a verla sorprendido por sus palabras, ya que el sentía exactamente lo mismo, ella seguía recargada en su pecho, y el solo se limitó a aferrarla con más fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras le daba un tierno beso sobre su cabeza. Y así continuaron abrazados mientras contemplaban el hermoso panorama.

... Continuara.


	17. Chapter 17

Un hermoso atardecer anunciaba el término de un gran día. Pan y Trunks habían estado entrenando juntos durante toda la tarde en una pequeña Isla al sur en compañía de Giru.

-¡Uff!- expreso Pan al dejarse caer acostada sobre la arena- ya no resisto más.- dijo con cansancio mientras veía fijamente al cielo.

-Descuida, hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí -dijo con firmeza mientras se sentaba a su lado- hasta Giru se cansó el día de hoy- dijo divertido regresando a ver al pequeño robot que dormía plácidamente.

Pan volteo su cabeza regresando a ver hacia Giru, el cual estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el chaleco de Trunks, esa escena le parecía tan tierna que la hizo sonreír dulcemente.

\- Pobre Giru, se la pasó animándonos todo el tiempo- dijo en tono alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Todas las cosas salen mejor cuando las hacemos juntos -dijo con firmeza mientras volteaba a verla- incluyendo a giru.-dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-Sí, así es -dijo riendo al contagiarse de su risa mientras regresaba a verlo- no cabe duda de que somos un gran equipo- dijo con seguridad mientras le sonreía resplandecientemente.

De pronto, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente uno al otro, provocando así un leve sonrojo en ambos.

-Te amo Pan- dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarla mientras se recostaba a su lado posicionando su cabeza en su estómago quedando de lado frente a ella.

Pan aprovecho su nueva posición para acariciarle suavemente su cabello con una mano mientras que la otra la colocaba en el hombro de él en forma de abrazo.

Trunks se dejó consentir cerrando lentamente sus ojos disfrutando el momento, cuanto amaba esos gestos cariñosos de Pan.

-Trunks, ya anocheció- dijo suavemente mientras seguía acariciándolo- creo que es hora de irnos.

-No me gusta apartarme de ti Pan- dijo con voz firme al abrir los ojos mirándola de frente- me gustaría tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo- dijo dulcemente mientras le ponía una mano sobre su mejilla en forma de caricia.

-a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo- dijo con seguridad sosteniéndole la mirada- por el momento, tenemos que aguantarnos- dijo con anhelo mientras correspondía de la misma manera a su caricia.

Trunks dejo de acariciarle su mejilla para tomar suavemente con ambas manos la mano de Pan que lo acariciaba en ese momento, frotando dulcemente su mejilla en la mano de ella.

Pan amaba mucho ese tipo de gestos cariñosos de Trunks, amaba que se preocupara por ella, que fuera atento, que la protegiera, que la respetara, que fuera caballeroso, inteligente, paciente, comprensivo, fuerte, valiente y tímido a la vez, amaba todo lo que él representaba, realmente lo amaba.

-Te amo Trunks- dijo con voz dulce mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Trunks la tomo con firmeza de la mano, incorporándose tranquilamente hacia su rostro, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras él acercaba poco a poco sus labios a los de ella, a la vez que iban cerrando sus ojos lentamente para empezar a besarse de una manera deliciosa, fundiéndose en el dulce sabor de sus labios.

-También te amo Pan -le dijo entre besos- no me cansare de repetírtelo- dijo sin dejar de besarla mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla en forma de caricia.

Ambos siguieron besándose dulcemente bajo la luz de la luna, hasta que Trunks después de un rato despego sus labios de los de ella mirándola detenidamente.

-Es hora de llevarte a tu casa Pan -dijo en tono suave mientras se levantaba- Antes de que se haga más tarde -dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa al extender una mano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ahora la que no quiere irse soy yo- le dijo con confianza mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo fuertemente aferrándose a él.

-Tranquila Pan -dijo firmemente mientras la aferraba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo- llegara el día en que ya no tengamos que despedirnos más.- dijo con anhelo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Pan al escucharlo se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro cerrando lentamente sus ojos al disfrutar de esa tranquilidad y calidez que solo Trunks le transmitía.

…. Continuara.


	18. Chapter 18

Trunks manejaba rumbo a la casa de Pan, ella estaba sentada en el asiento de alado con Giru dormido entre sus brazos.

-Awww… que lindo se ve Giru mientras duerme- dijo dulcemente acariciando al pequeño robot.

Trunks volteo a ver hacia ellos al escucharla, y la escena le pareció tan conmovedora, que no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente mientras volvía a poner su vista al frente. ¿Sería así cuando se convirtieran en padres? ¿Cómo sería su vida juntos como familia? Se preguntó. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de pensar en eso, pero Pan le había tentado a pensar en una familia propia. Ya no soportaba el tener que despedirse cada día de ella, deseaba tenerla siempre a su lado, que se convirtiera en su esposa, en la madre de sus hijos y compañera de vida. Si, estaba seguro de ello, no había dudas ni impedimentos, le pediría a Pan que se casara con él en cuanto terminara su Licenciatura, la esperaría hasta entonces, mientras tanto guardaría en secreto su propuesta.

-Hemos llegado- dijo suavemente deteniendo el auto.

-Hoy fue un día increíble- dijo suavemente regresando a verlo- todos los días son así estando contigo- soltó sonriéndole resplandecientemente.

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo- dijo con seguridad mientras la miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa- bueno es hora de decirles a Videl y a Gohan que ya estamos devuelta.- dijo con firmeza mientras abría la puerta del auto dispuesto a bajarse.

Trunks le abrió la puerta del vehículo a Pan y le dio la mano al bajar de el.

Ya estando Pan fuera del vehículo con Giru dormido entre sus brazos, lo dejo con cuidado en el asiento y se acercó a darle un tierno beso en la frente, Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente por ese tipo de gestos cariñosos de Pan.

-Buenas noches Giru- dijo ella con voz baja antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta del vehículo.

Al entrar a la casa saludaron educadamente a Gohan y a Videl como de costumbre.

-Disculpen la demora, nos entretuvimos más de la cuenta- dijo Trunks disculpándose.

-Descuida Trunks, confiamos en ti- dijo Gohan firmemente con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Gohan, prometo no defraudarlos- dijo con voz firme sosteniendo la mirada.

\- Toma asiento Trunks- le dijo amablemente Videl con una sonrisa- ¿gustas una taza de té o café? -pregunto cortésmente.

-Sí, café por favor – respondió educadamente tomando asiento.

-Enseguida te lo traigo- dijo amablemente volteándose para entrar a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo mamá- dijo firmemente alcanzándola.

-A mí también tráeme un café por favor- dijo Gohan mientras se sentaba al lado de Trunks en el sofá.

-Aun no puedo creer que Pan y yo seamos pareja -soltó de repente con dicha.

-Pan siente un gran cariño por ti- dijo suavemente volteando a verlo.

A lo cual Trunks volteo a ver a Gohan con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-Los sentí entrenar toda la tarde, veo que has mejorado bastante- dijo con seguridad sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Ah? gracias Gohan – respondió algo apenado.

-Pan nos contó que al terminar la universidad, empezaría a trabajar en la oficina de la corporación capsula contigo.- dijo con confianza sin dejar de verlo.

-Sí, así es Gohan- confirmo con seguridad viéndolo de frente.

-Veo que cada vez estas más enamorado Pan- dijo con confianza mientras lo miraba tranquilamente.

-Si- asintió con la cabeza.

-Aquí tienen el café- dijo Videl entrando a la sala.-tengan cuidado está caliente.

-Gracias Videl- dijo Trunks tomando una taza- Umm sabe delicioso- dijo al probar un sorbo de café.

-Gracias Trunks -dijo felizmente con una sonrisa– Pan me ayudo a prepararlo.

-Quedo muy delicioso- dijo con confianza regresando a ver a Pan con una sonrisa.

A lo cual Pan no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-N-no es para tanto Trunks- dijo apenada con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus padres.

-Comparto la misma opinión que Trunks -dijo su padre con una sonrisa- este café te salió muy rico.

-Gr-gracias –dijo con nerviosismo aún por la presencia de Trunks.

Los cuatro estuvieron conversando alegremente por un buen rato hasta que….

-Les agradezco por todo Gohan, Videl y Pan- les dijo con confianza – es hora de irme a casa- dijo poniendo su taza encima de la pequeña mesa de la sala mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Gracias por haber venido a dejar a Pan Trunks- dijo Videl.

-No tienen que agradecerme, es mi deber- dijo con firmeza.

-Te agradecemos de todos modos, y gracias por haberte quedado a conversar- dijo Gohan mientras se despedía de la mano- Salúdame a Bulma y a Vegeta.

-Sí lo haré y gracias por todo- dijo con seguridad.- hasta pronto- dijo volteando dispuesto a marcharse.

-Nos vemos mañana en la tarde- dijo Pan con fuerza alzando el brazo mientras lo movía de un lado a otro para despedirse.

-Si- dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta para marcharse.

….. continuara.


	19. Chapter 19

Al día siguiente…

Pan se encontraba en el cuarto de Bra, acostada junto a ella contándole todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días al lado de Trunks, después de que Bra le conto todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Goten.

-Que romántico- dijo dulcemente mirando a Pan- Mi hermano es tan lindo como mí querido Goten.

-Sí- dijo con seguridad mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa- hoy quedaron en entrenar juntos aprovechando que no trabajan fin de semana.

-Eso de entrenar no se me da como a ustedes, y afortunadamente a Goten parece no importarle- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-Deberías de intentarlo Bra, tienes sangre Saiyajin corriendo por tus venas- dijo con seguridad- ¿acaso no sientes esos deseos de pelear con todas tus fuerzas contra un oponente?- dijo con firmeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-Me temo que no nací para eso Pan- dijo con franqueza.- pero hay algo para lo que si soy buena- dijo en tono divertido mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Para ir de compras?- pregunto.

-Sí- dijo levantándose repentinamente de la cama- sorprenderemos a los chicos- le dijo mirándola con complicidad.

-¿Que pretendes Bra?- pregunto confundida levantándose de la cama.

-Tranquila Pan, confía en mí – dijo divertida.

Bra llevo a Pan a comprar ropa ultra sexy para sorprender a los chicos, ya que estos quedaron en ir por ellas después de entrenar para llevarlas a cenar.

-Mira Pan que elegante te verías con este- dijo con algo de picardía al mostrarle un vestido súper sexy.

-Bra… esta algo… despampanante no crees- le dijo apenada.

-Solo es coqueto -dijo con picardía- mi hermano quedara más loco por ti de lo que ya está.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- No se Bra, no estoy segura de ponerme algo así- dijo insegura.

\- Ni modo Pan, pienso regalártelo y me enojare mucho contigo si no te lo veo puesto esta noche- dijo con firmeza mientras pagaba el vestido con su tarjeta.

\- Está bien Bra- dijo con resignación.

Pan y Bra regresaron a la corporación capsula para arreglarse antes de que llegaran los chicos.

…..

Después de rato, Trunks y Goten llegaron a la casa, pero antes de entrar a ver a las chicas al cuarto de Bra decidieron irse a bañar, Trunks le ofreció uno de los tantos cuartos de huéspedes a Goten para que pudiera bañarse, mientras que él se dirigía a su cuarto.

Goten fue el primero en terminar de arreglarse, así que fue directo al cuarto de Bra y toco dos veces la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto él.

-Sí, ya estamos listas- respondió Bra- adelante, pasa.

Al entrar Goten, a la primera que vio fue a Bra, la cual estaba luciendo un hermoso vestido largo color rojo, escotado de enfrente hasta el estómago, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Llevaba puestas unas hermosas zapatillas rojas de tacón alto. Con un hermoso rojo carmín en sus labios y el cabello recogido con un elegante peinado.

Goten sé quedo atónico por la impresión, a lo cual Bra no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosa al haberse percatado de ello, al menos esa batalla la había ganado al haber logrado su propósito.

-Ya estoy listo -dijo Trunks acercándose al cuarto de Bra- disculpen la de...

Trunks no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al entrar al cuarto quedo atónico al ver a Pan, ella se veía realmente despampanante, luciendo un elegante vestido color rojo largo hasta el tobillo, con una gran abertura en la entrepierna, y con un ligero escote en sus pechos. Luciéndolo a un más con unas elegantes zapatillas de tacón medio color doradas. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y en los labios lucía un rojo pasión. Pan se veía muy sexy y Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

Pan llevo un ligero sonrojo a sus mejillas al percatarse de ello, y ambos quedaron sonrojados bajando levemente sus miradas.

Bra sonrió triunfadora al ver la reacción de su hermano mientras que Goten seguía atónico por ella.

-Bueno chicos ya cierren esas bocas que se nos va hacer tarde- dijo Bra divertida mientras tomaba del brazo a Goten jaloneándolo tranquilamente a la salida.

\- Crees que… me veo linda…Trunks?- pregunto apenada acercándose a él.

\- Tú eres linda con cualquier atuendo Pan -dijo suavemente poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla en forma de caricia- confieso que me asombre, jamás creí que aceptarías una propuesta de Bra, ya que deduzco que fue idea de ella.

\- Si- asintió apenada.

\- Te ves despampanante - le dijo con seguridad mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que se tomara de él.

Pan sonrió con tranquilidad tomándose firmemente del brazo de Trunks para alcanzar a Goten y a Bra.

Antes de salir se despidieron de Bulma y Vegeta, a lo cual Bulma quedo muy asombrada al ver vestida a Pan con un atuendo tan sexy, ya que no era su personalidad, a lo cual regreso a ver a su hija con desacuerdo, suponiendo que había sido idea de ella.

Al salir de la casa los cuatro jóvenes Saiyajin, Bulma regreso a ver a Vegeta.

-Son unas lindas parejas, ¿no crees Vegeta?- pregunto a su marido.

-Uhm, al menos Goten y Pan también son parte Saiyajin- dijo con voz hosca.

Bulma sonrió tranquilamente por su aceptación, después de todo a ella la hacía feliz el saber que sus dos únicos hijos tenían una relación formal con descendientes de su querido amigo Goku.

….. Continuara.


	20. Chapter 20

Las dos jóvenes parejas híbridos, se encontraban cenando en un prestigioso restaurant al Oeste con vista descubierta al mar.

El restaurant estaba frente a una hermosa bahía alumbrado con luces tenues por todos lados, había grandes palmeras a los costados, las mesas eran redondas con manteles largos de color blanco cada una tenía en el centro un adorno con velas encendidas haciendo del lugar algo más romántico.

En el centro del lugar estaba una pequeña pista de baile, en la cual tocaba en vivo un grupo de Soft jazz instrumental, y frente a la pista de baile había unas escaleras largas que descendían a la playa.

-Pan, ¿Gustas bailar?- le pregunto Trunks al levantarse de su asiento extendiéndole la mano.

-Claro- le respondió tomando su mano.

Ambos empezaron a bailar en el centro de la pista con movimientos sensuales y lentos...

…...

Al irse a bailar ellos dos, Goten y Bra quedaron solos en la mesa mirándose fijamente uno al otro.

\- Bra, ven sígueme- le dijo levantándose de su asiento extendiéndole una mano.

Goten llevo tranquilamente de la mano a Bra hacia las escaleras que descendían al mar para bajar juntos a la playa.

Ambos se sentaron en la arena de la playa, él se pegó a su lado extendiendo su brazo por su espalda de ella en forma de abrazo, quedando así en silencio mientras contemplaban las maravillosas olas que iban y venían.

Bra cerró tranquilamente sus ojos para disfrutar del relajante sonido de las olas.

Goten volteo su mirada hacia ella, y al hacerlo pensó que esa noche se veía más hermosa que nunca, tal vez por la luz de la luna que la iluminaba, o en realidad porque cada día que pasaba la amaba más y más…

-Bra- dijo de repente llamando su atención.- necesito decirte algo.

-Sí, dime -dijo suavemente despegándose un poco de él para mirarlo de frente.

Goten se inclinó frente ella sacando de su sacó una pequeña cajita la cual abrió ante sus ojos.

-Bra, ¿Me harías el honor de ser casarte conmigo?- le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

Bra quedo tan atónica como él momentos antes, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba pidiéndole!, regreso a ver a Goten con emoción mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, tirándolo sobre la arena.

-Sí, si acepto- grito emocionada abrazándolo con fuerza.

Goten despego suavemente con sus manos el rostro de Bra sobre él, para unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionante beso.

Ambos disfrutaban de esa sensación que despertaban uno al otro en sus cuerpos con el simple contacto de estos.

Bra abandono su boca para empezar a besar apasionadamente su cuello, estremeciéndolo así de placer, la cálida boca de ella sobre su cuello, había encendido en él aquel deseo que había crecido poco a poco en su interior.

Goten no pudo contener pasar sus manos por debajo de su escote posándolas posesivas sobre sus tersos y suaves pechos desnudos, ella dejo de besar su cuello para gemir extasiada al sentir sus manos abrasar como fuego su piel.

…. Continuará.


	21. Chapter 21

Trunks mantenía tomada la delgada y delicada cintura de Pan mientras bailaban de una manera lenta y sensual, cuando de repente sintieron el ki de Bra y Goten inestables, lo cual no era normal.

Ambos dejaron de bailar mientras se veían fijamente con angustia por la anormalidad de los ki de Goten y Bra.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- le pregunto ella preocupada.

-No lo sé – dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ambos fueron hacia ellos para saber si todo estaba bien.

…

Goten no podía soportarlo más, estaba extasiado entre sus caricias, el roce de su suave piel, su olor, y la abrasadora calidez de sus labios que parecía quemarle, cuando de repente sintió la energía de Pan y Trunks aproximarse, por lo cual hizo un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder despegarse de ella.

-Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?- dijo Pan a lo lejos acercándose a ellos.

-Mejor que nunca - respondió Bra mostrándole puesto su anillo de compromiso.

-¡Wow Bra, felicidades!- dijo emocionada acercándose a abrazar a su amiga.

-Me sorprendiste Goten- dijo Trunks acercándose a abrazarlo- ¡Felicidades!

Camino a casa, Bra iba emocionada detrás del auto junto con Pan contándole con lujos y detalles como había sido la propuesta de matrimonio de Goten, censurando lo íntimo.

Goten y Trunks iban en los asientos de adelante escuchándolo todo, mientras que este último conducía.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír tranquilamente al regresar a ver de reojo a Pan por el retrovisor, volvió a poner su vista al frente pensando en cómo sorprendería a Pan el día en que le prepusiera matrimonio.

Primero fueron a dejar a Pan a su casa, pasando a saludar a Videl y a Gohan. Al haberse despedido de ellos volvieron los tres al auto.

\- Goten, te vamos a pasar a dejar camino a casa- dijo él sin voltear a verlo mientras conducía.

\- Descuida Trunks, tu sabes que yo puedo volar- le dijo con firmeza- mi intención es anunciarle a Bulma y al señor Vegeta nuestro compromiso.- dijo volteando a ver a Bra.

A lo cual Bra le sonrió complacida.

-¡Vaya!, pensé que no lo dirías- dijo Trunks con seriedad mientras seguía conduciendo.- Eso es lo correcto.

…..

Al llegar a la corporación capsula, los chicos se dirigieron a la sala en donde estaban Vegeta y Bulma para anunciarles la nueva noticia.

-Buenas noches señor Vegeta, señora Bulma- saludo Goten cortésmente entrando a la sala.

-Buenas noches Goten, ¿cómo les fue? - dijo Bulma amablemente.- toma asiento.

Goten se acercó al centro de la sala con Bra tomada de la mano, mientras que Trunks tomaba asiento al lado de sus Padres.

-Gracias, pero antes de eso Bra y yo tenemos una noticia importante que darles- dijo tranquilamente regresando a ver a Bra.

-¡Goten y yo nos hemos comprometido!- dijo ella emocionada mostrando puesto su anillo de compromiso.

La cara de Bulma se llenó de emoción a lo cual se levantó rápidamente con alegría a felicitar a la joven feliz pareja, en cambio Vegeta permaneció sentado sosteniendo una fría mirada hacia Goten, no pudo resistirlo, y se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse de la sala.

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- pregunto Bulma con curiosidad al percatarse de ello.- ¿No piensas felicitar a los muchachos?

Vegeta detuvo el paso en la salida de la sala, con la espalda hacia ellos al escuchar la voz de su mujer.

-Voy por una bebida.- le respondió con voz hosca saliendo de la sala.

Bulma se quedó intrigada al no saber porque Vegeta se comportó de esa forma,

¡Si era el anuncio del COMPROMISO DE SU HIJA!, ¿sería que acaso eran celos típicos de un Padre por su hija? si, seguramente, el orgulloso Saiyajin manifestaba celos por su hija como cualquier otro Padre normal, pensó Bulma con despreocupación.

-Justo tenía que ser hoy para que mi Padre no supiera comportarse- dijo Bra con molestia recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Goten.

-Descuida Bra, tu Padre así es- dijo Bulma tratando de tranquilizarla- seguramente son celos paternales.- dijo mirando a Goten.

Pero Bulma estaba equivocada, estaba olvidando que Vegeta no era normal, no… él era un Saiyajin. De pronto en la sala se hizo un total silencio por la reacción de él a la noticia.

Trunks sabía que su Padre estaba molesto, el problema era saber ¿De qué?, ya que la razón de su madre no le pareció convincente.

-Bueno creo que yo también tengo sed- dijo Goten de repente rompiendo el silencio.

-Disculpa mi descortesía Goten, en un momento te la traigo- dijo Bulma volteándose dispuesta a salir de la sala.

-N-no se moleste Sra. Bulma -dijo Goten apenado- iré yo no hay problema, de todos modos ya soy casi parte de la familia- dijo sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Bulma no pudo más que sonreír al ver el mismo reflejo de su querido amigo Goku en él. Cuanto lo añoraba…

….

Goten se dirigió a la cocina, y al llegar se encontró a Vegeta Pensativo recargado en la pared de esta con los brazos cruzados.

-H-hola señor Vegeta, para Bra y para mi es imp-…

Goten no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Vegeta lo interrumpió de repente.

\- ¡Humpt!, No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo chiquillo insolente- le dijo con voz hosca mirándolo con enfado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere señor Vegeta?- pregunto con intriga.

\- Déjate de tonterías - dijo enfadado alzando su hosca voz- me exasperan, tú crees que alguien como tu puede engañarme, pues no.

Goten no pudo evitar mirarlo perplejo, lo sabía, él lo sabía, fue lo único que cruzo por su mente ¿pero cómo?, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de eso?, ¿Cómo sabia esas cosas?, se preguntó sin poder responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

-S-señor… Vegeta… yo…- trato de explicar con nerviosismo...

Goten no pudo volver a terminar de hablar ya que Vegeta volvió a interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Humpt! No me provoques, ¿Te quedo claro?- dijo molesto con voz hosca y autoritaria.

\- Si- respondió avergonzado asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vegeta lo miro fijamente con frialdad y se encamino a la salida pasando justo a su lado.

Trunks sintió la energía de su padre elevarse un poco, por lo cual decidió ir rápidamente hacia donde ellos estaban. Al ir llegando a la cocina se topó con su Padre, y observo un notorio enfado en su rostro, ambos detuvieron un breve momento el paso para mirarse detenidamente en silencio por unos segundos como si con sus miradas se lo digieran todo.

Vegeta dejo de ver a su hijo para seguir su camino, mientras que Trunks se adentraba a la cocina.

\- Goten, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Trunks entrando a la cocina- me topé con mi Padre, y por su rostro de él y el tuyo, me dicen que algo salió mal.

-Sí, así es- dijo con aceptación- descuida no volverá a ocurrir, todo estará bien.

Trunks lo observo detenidamente, pensando en que habría hecho Goten para que su Padre se pusiera tan molesto con él, tenía tiempo que no veía frialdad reflejada en los ojos de su Padre, ¿Qué cosas eran las que lo molestaban más? y ahora asociándolas con Goten… ¡Bra!, fue lo único que cruzo por su mente.

-Es referente a Bra, ¿cierto? – le pregunto con firmeza.

-Si- respondió confirmándolo.

\- Umm debía de suponerlo, me sorprende que mi Padre no te haya atacado -le dijo con firmeza.

\- Trunks, sé que estuve mal y es que es una fuerza su-….

Goten no pudo terminar de hablar ya que esta vez Trunks lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Superior a ti? ¿qué te intenta dominar? ¿y te descontrola en tu interior? Si, lo sé perfectamente.- le dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes?...- Pregunto sorprendido- ¿Cómo le haces?

\- Tal vez necesites empezar a entrenar todas las noches para descargar toda esa energía- dijo mirándolo fijamente - solo así lo lograras- le dijo con seguridad mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Goten se quedó solo en la cocina, pensando seriamente en lo que le acababa de decir Trunks….. ¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto?!

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido, en el cual hacía ya hace un mes que Pan se había graduado.

Pan y Trunks viajaron a Francia por un supuesto viaje de negocios, en el cual se reunirían con el Vicepresidente de una importante compañía para detalles de un nuevo proyecto. Como habían llegado un día antes de la reunión, Trunks convenció a Pan de ir a Cenar.

Era una tarde fresca de verano, con un hermoso atardecer que empezaba a hacerse notar, ambos se encontraban cenando en el Resturant Jules Verne de la Torre Eiffel. Había luces tenues por todo el lugar, y unas hermosas velas en el centro de la mesa que la iluminaba, un violinista se encontraba tocando a un costado de ellos, mientras degustaban de los deliciosos platillos gourmet tradicionales del país.

-Veo que hiciste uso de tus influencias- comento Pan al notar vacías las demás mesas.

-La verdad, es que prefiero cenar en silencio cuando estoy contigo- le dijo divertido.

El comentario provoco que Pan llevara un ligero sonrojo a sus mejillas, a lo cual tomo un sorbo de Vino para calmar sus nervios.

Trunks no pudo evitar dedicarle una dulce sonrisa al verla sonrojada, adoraba poder verle así, lo hacía muy dichoso el sentirse correspondido.

A la hora del postre ambos pidieron un Soufflé de chocolate, el cual estaba exquisito.

-Mmm... Este postre es una delicia -dijo ella cerrando sus ojos al deleitarlo lentamente.

Trunks la observo detenidamente, pensando en que él ya no soportaba estar sin ella, quería sentirla entre sus brazos, dormir y amanecer todos los días de su vida a su lado, no soportaba más el tener que despedirse cada día, realmente la deseaba tanto como la amaba.

Pan abrió enormemente sus ojos llenos de emoción, al descubrir que debajo del postre el plato tenia grabada la pregunta: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Pan?.

Trunks al notar el asombro de Pan a su sorpresa, se levantó para arrodillarse ante ella sacando de su saco un pequeño estuche el cual abrió para extendérselo, mostrando una hermosa sortija de matrimonio.

-Te amo demasiado Pan, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- dijo con seguridad mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pan le dedico una dulce mirada, y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa lanzándose hacia sus brazos tirándolo al suelo.

Trunks reaccionó rápidamente por instinto a tomarla de la cintura.

-Eso me haría la mujer más feliz de la galaxia- dijo mirándolo por encima de él sosteniéndose con un brazo en el suelo y poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla en forma de caricia con el otro.

Trunks sonrió dichoso al mismo tiempo que la aferraba más contra su cuerpo acercando sus labios a los de ella para empezar a besarla de una manera cálida y apasionada, fundiéndose en el dulce sabor de sus labios.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks y Pan se quedaron de ver temprano para bajar juntos a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes que tenía el hotel al cual se habían hospedado, ya que Trunks le reservo una habitación aparte, por respeto a ella.

Ambos se encontraban desayunando en una mesa con vista libre a la alberca.

-Así que me estás diciendo, que no había tal reunión...- le confirmo Pan divertida tomando con un tenedor un poco de su omellet para ingerirlo.

-Así es, sabía que si te decía parte de los verdaderos motivos, podrías sospechar, así que lo mejor para poder desviarte, era inventar una supuesta reunión de negocios- dijo divertido a la vez que le tomaba un trago a su jugo de Naranja.

-Realmente fuiste capaz de sorprenderme… -dijo con una dulce mirada- sabes, se me apetece nadar un rato en la alberca, ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Pan divertida a la vez que se levantaba para alzarse el vestido negro de tirantes que llevaba puesto dejando a la vista un hermoso bikini de color rojo.

Trunks quedaba atónico cada vez que veía a Pan… sobre todo en paños menores. Sus largas piernas, su vientre plano, su cadera ancha, su delgada cintura, la redondez de sus medianos pechos, sus firmes muslos, su blanca y pálida piel, que parecía de terciopelo… suave y delicada, una verdadera delicia al tacto, toda ella era un deleite, el cual su cuerpo proclamaba, día con día tenía que luchar contra ello, y no, no era fácil resistirse, por más simple que él lo hiciera parecer.

-¡Trunks!, no te quedes ahí sentado y ven hacerme compañía. – dijo Pan divertida regresándolo a ver antes de saltar al agua.

Trunks se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de observarla, como un devorador a su presa. Sus entrenamientos habían tomado descanso esos dos últimos días, y el haberse confiado le estaba resultando verdaderamente caro. Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la orilla de la alberca.

Pan al verlo acercarse, se acercó nadando a la orilla a la cual él se dirigía.

-Entonces, ¿te animaras?- le pregunto divertida aun dentro del interior de la alberca con la mirada levantada hacia él. .

Como decirle que no a esa dulce mirada, pero precisamente por ella, lo haría.

-Lo siento, recordé algo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos a la hora de la comida- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

Pan lo observo alejarse, ella no comprendía porque aun en esos días de vacaciones sorpresa, las cuales él le había dicho que serían exclusivamente para que las disfrutaran juntos, el terminaba dejándola sola ¿?. Simplemente no pudo seguir nadando ahí ante los demás huéspedes, se salió de la alberca y cogió su vestido de la tumbona de donde lo había puesto, poniéndoselo nuevamente para ir en busca de Trunks.

Trunks estaba preparando sus cosas en la habitación, para salir a entrenar un momento y así poder alejar todo pensamiento carnoso por Pan, cuando abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse a entrenar, se topó de golpe con el húmedo cuerpo de Pan contra el suyo, a lo cual reacciono despegándose rápidamente para mirarla sorprendido. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no noto la energía de Pan acercarse, Dios, su vestido de tela delgada transparentaba la figura bien formada de su cuerpo por la humedad de este, ¿sería Pan consciente de su hermoso cuerpo?.

-¿Que sucede Trunks?, ¿A dónde tienes que ir que sea tan urgente como para no poder esperar?- le dijo ella con seriedad.

-Iré a entrenar un momento, regresare a la hora de la comida- le dijo con firmeza.

-¿Y eso no puede esperar? Estoy en un país extraño, donde tú me traes de vacaciones y me dices que es solo para que las disfrutemos juntos, ¿y prefieres darle preferencia al entrenamiento justo cuando te pido me acompañes un momento?, comprendo que no soy tu prioridad… ¿cierto?- pregunto Pan dolida.

-Pan, de verdad, créeme cuando te digo que para mí no hay mayor prioridad que tú. –le dijo con seguridad.

-Entonces, no se diga más y acompáñame a la alberca- dijo ella jaloneándolo del brazo.

-Comprende Pan…-comento Trunks con persistencia.

-¿Comprender que prefieres entrenar ahorita en vez de acompañarme?, podrías dejar el entrenamiento para más tarde en vez de dejarme aquí sola, tú también comprende eso Trunks.- le dijo ella con firmeza.

-No entiendes Pan…- dijo el apenado.

-Si me dieras al menos una buena razón, entendería- le dijo ella.

Trunks le respondió pasando rápidamente sus manos por debajo de su vestido para agarrarla con firmeza de los muslos y la acerco con fuerza contra su cuerpo para empezar a devorar su boca con pasión y ardiente deseo, sus besos no eran los de siempre, era un beso salvaje e intenso que parecía devorarla con fervor.

-Te deseo Pan…- le confeso entre besos abandonando su boca para empezar a descender a su cuello sin dejar de besarla- te deseo desnuda y arqueándote de placer- dijo entre besos abrasadores y mordiscos que parecían devorarla ascendiendo lentamente hasta su oreja- ahora entiendes porque es urgente irme a entrenar, luchando es la única manera en que logro apaciguar mis instintos carnales… y la otra manera… serias tú...-le dijo susurrando entre mordiscos a su oreja.

Pan quedo atónica entre sus besos y caricias apasionadas que parecían abrasarla.

Trunks hizo un gran esfuerzo por separarse de ella, logrando controlar en todo momento la estabilidad de su energía para que ninguno de los demás se diera cuenta. La observo detenidamente acercando su frente contra la de ella.

-Esto no puede llegar a algo más por el momento, me prometí a mí mismo y a Gohan respetarte, y eso hare. Si no me voy a entrenar ahora, posiblemente termine rompiendo mi promesa y no puedo permitirlo.- le dijo suavemente con su penetrante mirada.

Pan quedo mirándolo atónica sin poder articular alguna palabra.

Trunks la observo directamente a los ojos dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, despego su frente de la de Pan, tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos a la vez que acercaba su boca a la frente de ella para depositarle un suave y tierno beso.

-Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-T-te… estaré…esperando…- le dijo titubeando ruborizada.

Trunks la había besado de una manera salvaje haciendo temblar sus piernas, se sentía tan bien que parecía un sueño hecho realidad, del cual no quería despertar pero sus suplicas no fueron concedidas al haber despertado bruscamente a la realidad. Él le había confesado como y de qué manera la deseaba, eso la estaba excitando tanto que si no se hubiese contenido pudiese haber inestabilizado su energía, pero con un enorme esfuerzo se contuvo, al no querer que le sucediera lo mismo que a Bra. Sus manos en sus muslos fueron como fuego abrasador en su piel. Y esa dulce despedida antes de irse a entrenar, con ese beso tierno en su frente, la hizo derretirse… Trunks era un chico con todas las virtudes que una mujer pudiese desear, era dulce y apasionado a la vez. Definitivamente, se iría a dar una ducha.

...

Estando Pan en la ducha, pudo sentir la energía de Trunks elevarse, entrenando muy cerca de ahí, al parecer había llevado la capsula de una cámara de gravedad.  
Cerro la llave del grifo/regadera tomo su toalla enredándosela en su cuerpo para salir del baño.

-Trunks…- susurro Pan con anhelo dejándose caer sobre la cama.

….

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Trunks entrenando en la cámara de gravedad que le había obsequiado su Madre a petición de su Padre. Trunks apago la máquina de gravedad después de un lapso de tiempo.

\- Pan...- susurro con anhelo dejándose caer al piso de la cámara gravitacional con la mirada hacia el techo.

Continuara….


	23. Chapter 23

…..

Trunks había regresado de nuevo al hotel y se dirigió a la habitación de Pan, se detuvo en la puerta y toco antes de entrar.

-Pan, he vuelto… -dijo tocando la puerta.

Pan al oír su voz se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

-Trunks…- dijo en tono suave mirándolo a los ojos- sobre lo de hace rato…

-Discúlpame Pan, no pude seguir ocultándotelo- dijo él con seriedad.

-N-no estoy molesta- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas bajando levemente la mirada.- siento lo mismo….

Trunks la observo un momento en silencio, y alzo sus brazos hacia sus hombros de ella para contraerla contra su cuerpo aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello.

-No dudes de mi amor hacia ti- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano.

-No volveré a dudar, te lo prometo - dijo con seguridad abrazándolo con fuerza ascendiendo y descendiendo sus manos sobre su espalda ancha en forma de caricia.

Se mantuvieron así por un momento hasta que Trunks se despegó un poco de ella.

-Bueno, ahora que todo ya quedo aclarado y ya no hay más secretos ni dudas, vayamos a comer fuera y seguir disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones- le dijo con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano para encaminarse con ella a salir de paseo.

Pan no hizo más que sonreír llena de felicidad, realmente amaba tenerlo a su lado.

Después de haber ido a comer, siguieron con su recorrido por París, para recuperar el tiempo perdido en sus vacaciones, realmente ambos no solo disfrutaban de los lugares a los cuales iban, sino también de sus compañías al haberse alejado de la tensión laboral. Así estuvieron disfrutando de sus vacaciones por una larga semana, que más bien les pareció corta, ya que al cabo de esta tuvieron que viajar de regreso a Japón.

…..

Al volver dieron la noticia a sus padres de su nupcias matrimoniales, por lo cual Bulma y Videl se llenaron de emocionaron, ambas querían lo mejor para sus hijos. Así que se ofrecieron a organizar los preparativos de la Boda.

Después de una charla amena entre amigos, Trunks y Goten decidieron casarse el mismo día. Aunque a Bra aún le faltaban unos meses para acabar la Universidad, quedaron en que continuaría con ellos aun después del matrimonio hasta concluirlos. Al enterarse Milk, que las otras dos mujeres intervendrían ella no quiso quedarse atrás y se unió rápidamente a ayudar a las otras dos mujeres con los preparativos.

El día de la Boda Doble llego, y tanto Pan como Bra se veían realmente hermosas, Bulma, Videl y Milk no pudieron evitar llorar de Alegría, se veían tan felices cada uno al lado de la persona que amaban.

Se llevó a cabo una gran celebración en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma no quiso aceptar un no como respuesta. Todos los Guerreros Z habían asistido al lugar, en el cual al parecer cupido no dejaba de hacer de las suyas, ya que Uub y Marron, se mantuvieron juntos toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Al parecer una pareja más se había formado. Ambos se habían echado miradas de coquetería y complicidad desde la fiesta de Graduación de Pan. Pero no fue hasta ese día en que ambos decidieron iniciar un noviazgo formal, tal vez las nupcias de sus amigos los habían motivado a dar el siguiente paso.

Al finalizar el festejo, Goten y Bra decidieron irse de luna de miel fuera del país, mientras que Trunks y Pan, prefirieron quedarse en su nuevo hogar, ya que de alguna manera, ya habían viajado bastante.

….

Trunks llevaba a Pan vendada de los ojos a lo cual sería a partir de ese día su nuevo hogar. Detuvo el vehículo y se movió rápidamente a ayudarle, tomándola de la mano, mientras la dirigía con cariño.

-Lista para abrir los ojos Pan- Le dijo Trunks divertido a la vez que le desataba la venda.

Pan abrió los ojos lentamente, y al abrirlos vio una hermosa casa acogedora, la cual transmitía a simple vista calidez, estaba a orillas de la cuidad y cercana al campo. Era un lugar fresco, rodeado de árboles y lleno de flores, en el cual se respiraba el rico aroma de estas.

-¡Es maravillosa Trunks!- dijo emocionada regresando a verlo.

-Sabía que te gustaría -dijo divertido atrayéndola de la cintura- será perfecta para nosotros… y nuestros hijos.

-Trunks…-dijo ruborizándose por lo que acontecería.

Trunks le sonrió con galantería y la sujeto para alzarla entre sus brazos dirigiéndose con ella al interior de su nuevo hogar.

Trunks cerró la puerta tras ellos al entrar y se dirigió con ella aun en brazos a subir las escaleras llevándola hasta la recamara, ya estando ahí la acostó con suavidad sobre la cama, se acomodó sobre ella sosteniéndose con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza observándola con suma dulzura.

Pan observo que la cama estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas, lo cual se le hizo algo muy romántico, y no pudo evitar comentar al respecto.

-Es algo muy romántico lo de los pétalos Trunks, me gusta- dijo mirándolo con ternura- pero tú me gustas más que nada en el mundo-le dijo poniéndole ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

Trunks le sonrió con más dulzura por sus palabras.

-En serio te gusto… más que esto…-dijo inclinándose sobre ella para empezar a besarle la oreja.

-sí, más que eso….- respondió ella pasando sus manos por su espalda.

-Y que esto?…- dijo el entre besos descendiendo por su cuello.

Trunks pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de ella, desabrochándole lentamente su vestido de novia.

Pan empezó a ponerse nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

Trunks se acomodó para quitarle su vestido, quedando ella así en pura ropa interior. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar su belleza, se veía hermosa y tentativamente sensual.

-Te he dicho ya… lo mucho que te deseo- dijo recostando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

La boca de Trunks se hundió en la de Pan en un beso salvaje y posesivo. Estaba tan ansioso de quitarse él también la ropa, que se levantó y para deshacerse de ella con gran rapidez, mientras que Pan esperaba tímidamente sobre la cama, librándose de su sujetador.

Pan observo detenidamente el fabuloso cuerpo de Trunks, los hombros anchos y musculosos, la cintura estrecha, el vientre plano, todo él era un imán para su cuerpo, pero era la audaz evidencia de sus deseos lo que provocó que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

Consciente de aquella mirada, Trunks se acercó a Pan, y pudo notar su sonrojo, trató de tranquilizarla en un susurro.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, Pan.-le dijo a ella.

Pan lo miró con deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Trunks pudo percatarse de ello y sus propios ojos se encendieron con una llama más brillante cuando se entregaron por entero a la deleitosa actividad de observarla. Se inclinó sobre su ombligo y empezó a besarle lentamente con besos abrasadores descendiendo lentamente hasta su parte intima, el comenzó a besarle por encima de la ropa con la lengua y después introduciéndola por debajo, sostuvo con cuidado su pantimedia y la deslizo suavemente con la boca descendiendo lentamente por sus piernas.

Pan pudo sentir los labios de Trunks descendiendo y ascendiendo lentamente y sin prisa por sus largas piernas, la sensación era tan excitante que no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Trunks se acercó nuevamente a ella y sus suaves senos chocaron contra los músculos endurecidos en su pecho. Comenzó a recorrerla con los pulgares hasta dejarla sin aliento con sus abrasadoras caricias. Luego la besó con una ferocidad que le impidió respirar.

Pan apoyó, las manos en sus anchos hombros mientras él la apoyaba íntimamente contra él. Empezó a jugar con lentos movimientos provocativos en su cadera. El calor que emanaba se expandía a través de las fibras de sus sentidos y su aliento se entrecortaba a medida que la excitación crecía en su interior haciéndola temblar de éxtasis. Trunks comenzó a recorrer con sus besos los suaves y blancos pechos de Pan. Ella empezó a frotar con suavidad sus manos contra el pecho de Trunks, sintiendo los músculos firmes debajo de sus palmas. Siguió buscándolo con los brazos hasta que se detuvieron en las caderas en un intento por calmar el indescriptible vacío que pedía a gritos ser saciado.

Trunks deslizó un brazo por debajo de su cintura de ella, la levantó un poco y luego se estiró contra su suavidad de seda, separando los muslos mientras sus estrechas caderas descendían entre ellos. Pan se puso tensa, esperando el momento en que el dolor la inundara, ya que ella aún era virgen. Pero él le susurró palabras de alivio mientras sus labios acariciantes recorrían la frente de ella.

-Pronto habrá pasado todo. Trata de relajarte.- le dijo con voz suave.

Aún temerosa del instante en que Trunks franqueara la barrera de su virginidad, Pan apartó el rostro y trató de dominar sus temblores mientras él la penetraba probando el delicado y resistente escudo. Un dolor ardiente se expandió por su bajo vientre y dio un salto hacia arriba, haciendo que Trunks perdiera el pequeño terreno que había conquistado. Arrastrado por su incontenible deseo, casi la hundió hacia abajo para completar su entrada, pues estaba temblando hasta en lo más íntimo de su ser. Pero con un gran esfuerzo se controlo, refrenó los instintos que se habían apoderado de él. Se retiró, permitiéndole un momento para calmarse y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla de nuevo, aunque tuvo que poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad para mantener esa actitud caballerosa.

-Lo siento –susurró Pan apenada.

-Shhh, amor –la tranquilizó Trunks, acariciando su suave piel.

Esta vez Pan se rindió a él, totalmente avergonzada de haber actuado como una cobarde cuando había deseado la consumación con tanto fervor como él.

La mano de Pan se apoyó, tentativa, en su pecho.

-¿Puedo volver a tocarte?

-Todavía no, amor –respondió Trunks, perturbado por el dolor de su creciente excitación-. Relájate y deja que yo te dé placer, luego yo tendré mi parte.

Pareció que sólo pasó un momento antes de que Pan descubriera que su dolor y su vergüenza se habían eclipsado por la excitación que él había despertado en ella. Pan empezó a sudar por el placer de sus caricias abrasadoras, comenzó a temblar y a suspirar con los ardientes besos que la recorrían, hasta que extrañas sensaciones la atravesaron en crecientes oleadas de placer. Trunks continuó con su magia hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de Pan, le beso y la devoró con suma pasión y deseo saboreando cada rincón de esa húmeda y cálida parte de su cuerpo, hasta que los suaves suspiros de Pan se transformaron en jadeos y comenzó a retorcerse debajo de sus caricias. El deseo se adueñó por completo de ella y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a empujarlo hacia sí y a arquear sus caderas contra él, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de él.

Trunks sintió surgir en él la necesidad de apresurarse y estaba temblando casi tanto como ella cuando sus manos le aferraron las caderas para alcanzar por fin el momento tan esperado. Empezó a entrar en ella lentamente para no lastimarla, mientras se abría paso en su pequeño y cálido sitio, rompiendo así la frágil barrera de su virginidad, por un momento se detuvo encima de ella colocando su rostro a un lado de su cabeza, y soltando un leve gemido de placer.

-Toda tu me fascinas Pan- dijo en un dulce susurro antes de volver a moverse encima de ella.

Trunks comenzó a moverse nuevamente con suaves y lentas embestidas, las cuales poco a poco iban adquiriendo más intensidad y fuerza. Dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de Pan para empezar a devorarlo entre besos salvajes y apasionados. Descendió lentamente y sin prisa hasta sus pechos, llenando su boca con uno de ellos, mientras que le acariciaba el otro sin dejar de moverse sensualmente dentro de ella, sosteniéndole con firmeza de sus caderas con el otro brazo.

Pan gimió y jadeo de placer una y otra vez, le revolvió su cabello con ambas manos, y en un momento de éxtasis lo jaloneo de sus cabellos colocando su rostro de él frente al de ella, lo acercó y le ladeo la cabeza posesivamente para empezarle a devorar su cuello entre mordiscos y besos salvajemente apasionados.

Trunks se dejó llevar por sus caricias abrasadoras, y lejos de terminar, la acostó de lado frente a él sin perder la unión dentro de ella, pasando la pierna de Pan por encima de sus muslos de él, aprovecho esa posición para colocarle una mano sobre uno de sus glúteos, embistiéndola así con más intensidad a la vez que su boca recobraba terreno sobre su cuello, devorándolo de una forma posesiva y salvaje, todo ese deseo contenido parecía explotar en ella de una manera abrasadora. Su parte intima de ella estaba completamente húmeda y ardiendo de deseo ante las oleadas de placer que Trunks le proporcionaba, sus besos salvajes y sus caricias abrasadoras, todo la hacía llenarse de una manera completa, se estaba volviendo adicta a sus caricias era muy consciente de eso, sentía que explotaría de placer en cualquier momento, Pan a pesar de estar bien sujeta a él, no pudo evitar arquearse soltando un gemido extasíante a la vez que se corría dentro de él.

Trunks no pudo soportarlo más, la calidez que desprendía la parte intima de Pan lo llevo al éxtasis de su excitación, terminando así dentro de ella. En vez de soltarla, Trunks la abrazo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, aun extasiado por lo ocurrido recupero el aliento para poder hablar con Pan.

-Te amo demasiado Pan- dijo con suavidad colocando su mirada frente a ella- ¿te gusto?-pregunto él.

-Ha sido maravilloso- dijo extasiada aun recuperándose- ¿podemos volver a repetirlo?- le dijo con picardía moviéndose para colocarse por encima de él.

Trunks la miro con asombro, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

-Que sugiere mi amada, esposa- dijo divertido colocando sus fuertes manos sobre las caderas de Pan.

-Esta vez, déjame que sea yo la que te de placer- dijo moviendo sus caderas por encima de su miembro.

Pan comenzó a moverse de una madera sensual, y en un momento ya lo hacían nuevamente, pero esta ocasión, Trunks le había concedido que ella tomar el control de la situación.

…

Había pasado ya cinco años desde la Boda de las dos jóvenes parejas Saiyajin. En el cual la familia se había hecho más grande.

Goten y Bra, procrearon un niño de ojos color azul zafiro, de cabello negro y piel blanca, al cual habían nombrado Gora. Mientras que Trunks y Pan habían procreado a un niño idéntico al padre, al cual nombraron Gonks. Ambos niños tenían 4 años de edad y ya peleaban como un adulto cuando se ponían a jugar juntos, ambos daban gran muestra de sus poderes Saiyajin, a lo cual Vegeta los observaba siempre desde una esquina orgulloso de sus dos nietos, al menos eso es lo que él más agradecía de la unión de sus hijos con los descendientes de su antiguo rival Kakaroto.

Bra y Pan se encontraban cuidando a sus hijos en el patio de la enorme casa, Goten se encontraba trabajando en la empresa familiar de los Brief a la cual se había incorporado desde su boda con Bra.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, Trunks se encontraba conversando en medio de la sala con su Madre.

-Madre, he venido a agradecerte, después de haberlo pensado mucho Pan y yo hemos decidido dejar nuestros cargos en la empresa familiar, hemos acumulado suficiente para vivir dignamente con nuestro hijo y queremos dedicarnos de lleno a él, esperamos aceptes nuestra decisión. –dijo Trunks con tranquilidad.

-Hijo, solo quiero tu felicidad y la de tu familia, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes, mientras tanto, espero disfruten a mi amado nieto.- dijo con madurez.

-Gracias por todo Madre- dijo Trunks poniendo su mano por encima de la de ella.

-Descuida, todo estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa poniendo su otra mano por encima de la de él- recuerda que le has enseñado todo lo que sabes a tu cuñado y casi hermano, Goten.

Trunks le respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

…

Pan y Bra se encontraban sentadas en el patio de la enorme casa, mientras observaban a sus hijos jugar.

-Veo que te ha asentado muy bien el casarte con mi hermano Pan, pareces más radical desde entonces…-dijo divertida con un tono de picardía.

-Bra, veo que tu jamás cambiaras, aunque debo de confesar que lo mismo pienso de ti- le dijo Pan con malicia defendiéndose.

Bra se puso colorada por un momento, y después se echó a reír.

-Ay amiga, cuñada, o no sé si decirte sobrina- dijo divertida- pero que le vamos hacer si tenemos a los mejores hombres como esposos.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Bra, Trunks ha sido en estos cinco años de matrimonio un esposo maravilloso y ha demostrado también ser un excelente Padre- dijo con seguridad.

….

Los dos pequeños niños jugaban a simular un gran torneo de artes marciales, en el cual ellos eras los dos últimos finalistas.

-Kame…- dijo Gora acumulando un poco de energía de sus manos.

-Yo también me sé esa técnica -dijo Gonks emocionado con brillo en sus ojos- Kame...Hame…-dijo acumulando energía para defenderse.

Al ver que su hijo y su sobrino empezaban a acumular energía en sus manos, Bra se levantó deprisa corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Niños! ¡Se van a matar!- exclamo Bra preocupada.

Los niños al escuchar la voz de Bra cancelaron cualquier intento de ataque quedándose congelados por su intensa voz.

Pan se levantó a alcanzar a Bra.

-Tranquila Bra, solo están jugando, recuerda que son Saiyajins- dijo Pan con seriedad para calmarla.

-Todo es culpa de mi Padre que se aferra a entrenarlo siendo tan pequeño y Goten que le refuerza eso a nuestro hijo al enseñarle esas técnicas tan peligrosas- dijo Bra exasperada.

-Bueno, deberías entender que está en nuestra sangre Bra, desde que Gonks tenía un año nos ha visto entrenar y desde hace dos años Trunks lo ha dejado unirse a nosotros a petición de nuestro propio hijo -dijo con orgullo.

-¿Y no te preocupa que puedan lastimarlo siendo tan pequeño?- Pregunto atónica al ver que a Pan no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Lo que realmente me preocuparía es que no le gustaran las peleas, y afortunadamente no es el caso- dijo confortante.

Bra se quedó reflexionando en lo que le acababa de decir Pan, y empezó a tranquilizarse al reconocer que había mucha verdad en sus palabras, ya que efectivamente su hijo tenía sangre Saiyajin y querer educarlo como terrícola no funcionaría con él, como había funcionado con ella.

Pan la observo con una sonrisa y se agacho un poco para abrazar alegremente a su hijo.

Trunks iba llegando al patio cuando los vio juntos, la escena le pareció tan conmovedora que no pudo evitar sonreír de dicha. Realmente ellos dos, eran lo más apreciado en su vida, los amaba con toda su alma y lo más profundo de su ser.

-Mira Gonks, tu Papá está enfrente observándonos -dijo Pan con entusiasmo a su hijo- ¿No crees que están igual de guapos?- le dijo divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo.

Gonks sonrió tímidamente al sonrojarse por las palabras de su Madre, tratando de evadir la mirada de su Padre para que no se percatara él de ello.

Trunks sonrió por la inocencia de su hijo, convertirse en Padre era el mejor regalo que Pan le había dado, desde antes de que ella se aliviara, él ya le agradecía felizmente por haberle engestado un hijo. Y desde que el pequeño niño había nacido, no se había cansado hasta la fecha de repetirle cuan agradecido estaba y jamás lo haría. Trunks fijo su mirada en Pan y le sonrió dichoso, realmente amaba demasiado a su familia, y por ellos dos sería capaz de dar la vida.


End file.
